


Kazajo

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Historical References, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kazakhstan, Kink Discovery, Kinky Yuri Plisetsky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky fantasies, Yuri have a BIG CRUSH with Otabek, Yuri is horny AF, Yuri is the baddest ficker, Yuri loves Kazakhstan, Yuri's fantasy, awake wet dreams???, cultural turn on????, imprecise Kazakh's info, otayuri fandom, sorryyyyyforthat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Algo tan inocente como una clase de historia despertó una parte de Yuri Plisetsky.Bueno, más que una parte.Demasiados pensamientos impuros hacia su mejor amigo cada vez que lo imaginaba como este maravilloso hombre de las estepas.Una fantasía de Yuri PlisetskyAlgo tan inocente como una clase de historia despertó una parte de Yuri Plisetsky.Bueno, más que una parte.Demasiados pensamientos impuros hacia su mejor amigo cada vez que lo imaginaba como este maravilloso hombre de las estepas.Una fantasía de Yuri Plisetsky™
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. Una fantasía de Yuri Plisetsky

Entonces Yuri tenía este problema.

O sea, no era un _gran_ problema. Era adolescente e internet decía que era completamente normal y saludable que le ocurrieran esas cosas (evitemos la parte en que yahoo respuestas no es una fuente confiable).

Además, no era ni la primera ni la última persona que fantaseaba con follarse a su amigo, ¿verdad?

Sin juicios, por favor.

Quizás tendrían una postura similar si su (mejor) amigo era Otabek Altin. Ya saben, **_ese_** Otabek Altin: moreno, musculoso, bien formado, brazos fuertes, durito, con cara de hombre serio y un trasero que debería ser patrimonio de la humanidad; material de novio, material de esposo y material de sueños húmedos.

Sí, bueno, quizás estaba el detalle de que ambos eran hombres y todo eso, además de que Otabek era su primer amigo, eran muy cercanos, vivía en Kazajstán y….

Y esa era la raíz de los problemas.

Las clases particulares de Historia y Sociedad tuvieron la culpa de que estuviera teniendo sueños impuros con el mentado Héroe de Kazajstán.

El profesor había empezado a contarle sobre los constantes conflictos que tenía Rusia con sus numerosos vecinos; de curioso, Yuri le preguntó cómo eran las relaciones entre Rusia y Kazajstán.

El señor Mikhail, su tutor privado, se había reído entre dientes y le preguntó si su interés era debido a que su mejor amigo era kazajo. Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, o sea, ¿qué otro motivo podría tener para profundizar en las aburridas relaciones internacionales? Él patinaba y estaba en contacto con un montón de competidores de muchos países diferentes, pero no le importaba lo que pasara en Suiza o en Tailandia, o en China o en cualquier otro país de por ahí. No eran sus amigos, no importaban.

Otabek era su amigo, por lo tanto, Otabek era importante. Otabek era de Kazajstán, por lo tanto, Kazajstán es importante.

Fácil, ¿no?

De todos modos, el señor Mikhail estuvo gran parte de la tarde de ese día jueves contándole la historia de su salvaje vecino nómade (de Kazajstán, no de Otabek).

Tenían la segunda frontera internacional más larga del mundo, la alianza Astaná-Moscú, el desarrollo económico, como el presidente de Kazajstán no permite que el Kremlin se meta demasiado en la política y como los kazajos son un importante aliado para que Rusia pueda mejorar sus relaciones con los antiguos países que conformaban la unión soviética.

Yuri bostezó un par de veces. No era tan interesante la política actual, donde solo se hablaba y sostenían larguísimas reuniones insulsas; no como antes, donde cualquier cosa terminaba en guerra. El señor Mikhail vio su aburrimiento y se fue a la parte más entretenida de la historia (para Yuri, por lo menos): batallas, invasiones, problemas bélicos, anexión, guerras civiles, liberación, concesión de derechos, independencia, más problemas y otra pizca de guerras.

Incluso se fue más atrás en la historia, con la ruta de la seda, Genghis Khan, Atila y toda esa mierda cool.

Muy divertido y todo, pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue cuando empezaron a hablar de la cultura kazaja, lo que los hacía significativos y diferentes de otros pueblos de las mismas tierras. La identidad kazaja, Kazajstán como “ _tierra de hombres libres e independientes_ ”.

La puta madre, hasta el nombre sonaba rudo y genial.

El señor Mikhail insistía en que muchos kazajos tenían un odio profundo por Rusia, pero a la vez una gran admiración y fascinación.

Eso le dio un par de ideas raras a su imaginación.

Quizás, en secreto, Otabek le tenía alguna clase de animadversión y quería hacerle... cosas de manera ruda.

El sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos catalogados para mayores.

Fue un desliz, o eso quería creer.

Solo que al finalizar su clase de historia, la única imagen que había en la cabecita rubia era la majestuosidad de Otabek vistiendo un tradicional _zhargak shapa_ , un grueso _kara ton tuki_ con patrones dorados, su rostro estoico y montando en un fuerte caballo por las estepas. Así como algo sacado directamente de un documental de la National Geographic.

La imagen le produjo más de un escalofrío agradable.

Y la imagen también se coló en su mente mientras hablaba con Otabek por skype antes de dormir y volvió a aparecer en sus sueños durante la noche.

💥💥💥

Ya habían pasado unos buenos tres meses desde esa clase de historia y todo simplemente empeoró. Por curiosidad investigó un poco más e internet amplió más su conocimiento.

Así fue como la mente de Yuri Plisetsky transformó esta imagen mental muy tradicional y cultural de su mejor amigo en algo... en una versión pornográfica de la NatGeo.

Porque ahora le pasaban cosas cada vez que pensaba en Otabek como un guerrero kazajo de las estepas, un poderoso _batyr_.

Mierda. Nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida había estudiado tanto.

Todo fue aún peor cuando, durante una videollamada, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Otabek si tenía, de casualidad, ropa tradicional kazaja. El moreno se había reído y le había dicho que sí, había ido hasta su armario y no halló nada mejor que ponerse un zhargak shapa azul rey (como el de su imaginación) sobre su pijama y se atrevió a lucir muy sexy sentado descuidadamente sobre su cama.

Combustible de más sueños húmedos.

Al principio se imaginaba a él follando a Otabek, y ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en abrirse de piernas para el kazajo.

Yuri lo aceptaba. Siempre había considerado que Otabek era atractivo, habría que ser ciego para no verlo; y era atractivo de una manera completamente diferente al Viejo Calvo y al Katsudon (y a él mismo), nada de líneas suaves y elegantes, Otabek era de espalda amplia y contextura fuerte; una vez tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en el gimnasio, levantando pesas, explicando la importancia de trabajar la parte superior del cuerpo… y quizás sacó un par de fotografías mientras fingía responder unos mensajes.

Era como… uff, Otabek era el patinador más varonil del circuito y el primero en su lista. Tenía una lista, y ¿qué? (si estaban curiosos, en segundo lugar estaba Cara Delevingne, tercero, Stephen Hendry y cuarta, Alyona Subbotina) Aunque eso no era lo importante ahora.

Lo realmente importante es que tenía este crush, este deseo de que Otabek fuera rudo con él, que lo tomara sin preguntarle, con violencia, que abusara de su flexibilidad y lo cogiera hasta que no recordara su nombre. Cada vez que se despertaba a mitad de la noche, después de soñar que su mejor amigo lo tomaba casi por la fuerza, terminaba por necesitar un cambio de ropa interior.

Vale. Le gustaba Otabek.

Sí, puede que no fuera normal que las rodillas le fallaran pensando en lo masculino e imponente que se vería Otabek en el momento en que lo robaría, así como en esa tradición kazaja donde podían tomar a la novia que quisieran. Lo sujetaría por la cintura con sus fuertes manos y le impediría moverse, lo llevaría hasta su yurta y lo mantendría allí, a su merced, para hacer cuanto quisiera con él.

Yuri se lo permitiría. Quizás forcejearía un poco para sentir la fuerza del kazajo sobre él.

Con esos músculos debía ser muy fuerte. Podía recordar esa vez que lo sostuvo del brazo cuando se tropezó, lo sostuvo con tanta firmeza que sus dedos quedaron marcados en su piel blanca.

Tan rudo.

Anhelaba que lo marcara como de su propiedad, que lo llamara suyo y lo usara para satisfacerse.

Incluso podía imaginarlo: Otabek sujetando su largo cabello en un puño, obligándolo a mantener su mejilla contra el piso mientras sus caderas se mantenían alzadas, rasgaría su ropa y le diría algo como: “ _voy a joderte, Yuri. Como la puta rusa que eres_ ”.

Definitivamente no le importaría que le engendrara tres o cuatro niños kazajos.

No podría, eran hombres. Lo sabía. Claro. Pero, oh, Otabek podría intentarlo… las veces que quisiera.

¿Era sano sentirse caliente al imaginarse a su correcto amigo degradándolo verbalmente?

Que lo llamara zorra de Moscú mientras lo cogía contra un árbol, que le dijera como no podría vivir sin su polla en el culo a la vez que lo inclinaba contra un la baranda de un sucio corral. Su gruesa voz llamándolo sucia ramera cuando le follara la boca, manteniéndolo de rodillas en el piso de su yurta.

¿No? ¿muy raro? Hum… de acuerdo, quizás había visto mucho porno.

Pero tenía que sacarlo de su sistema.

A veces se imaginaba que Otabek le decía algo como:

“ _Te gusta esto, ¿no?, eres solo una pequeña ramera rusa, deseosa porque te llene. Me gustaría poder embarazarte, poner un niño en ti y verte lleno con mi semilla, pero puedo doblegarte a ti y a tu estúpido orgullo nacional, convertirte en una muñeca para follar. Quizás publicar una foto después de que termine contigo, para mostrar tu desvergonzada cara de puta satisfecha o tu culo chorreando mi semen, que todos vean la clase puta necesitada que eres…_ ”

Algo así era su cine mental mientras imágenes de Otabek follándolo sobre su motocicleta (o sobre un caballo), sin importarle si estaba incómodo o si las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes. Toda una postal adornaba ese discurso que su mente había creado.

Ugh.

Era terrible para su salud física y mental que Yakov le diera como tarea ver las rutinas de patinaje de Otabek, le decía que se fijara en la ejecución de sus saltos y en cómo aprovechaba su actitud fría de buena manera.

Si Yakov supiera lo acalorado y distraído que lo dejaban las rutinas de Otabek, no permitiría que nunca más las viera. Ni viera a Otabek.

Apenas y podía resistir a verlo por sus llamadas en skype, si se llegaban a ver en persona… dioses, Yuri se arrojaría a sus pies y le diría que estaría dispuesto a ser su esclavo sexual ruso, su perra soviética.

No con esas palabras, pero sí con ese significado.

¿Todo esto se debía a que era un jodido adolescente caliente por su mejor amigo?, aunque ¿quién demonios podía tener fantasías sexuales con connotación cultural?

Estaba enfermo…

Enfermo por ver a Otabek encima de él.

No. Calma.

Pensaba dos o tres veces al día en esta fantasía, a veces en diferentes escenarios, incluso en una final de patinaje, Otabek llevándolo con él, jodiéndolo con furia por haberle arrebatado la medalla de oro, susurrándole que para lo único que era realmente bueno era para tomar su polla, que podía reducirse a una zorra con tal de estar lleno de su semen…

Ya, Yuri está consciente de que debe dejar el porno. 

¿Era buena idea haber empezado a coquetear con Otabek?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero había empezado a notar cuán tenso se ponía su amigo cuando se mordía su pulgar o comía un plátano de forma sugerente mientras hablaban en sus videollamadas (sutil como un ladrillazo en la ventana, Plisetsky). Una vez le respondió cuando solo vestía una camiseta de gran tamaño y, la excelente cámara de la computadora del kazajo, le permitió ver cuán sonrojado estaba y cómo sus ojos se perdían más allá del dobladillo de su camiseta. 

Estaba actuando como un desesperado, sí. Pero quería la atención de Otabek y la parte positiva de su cabeza le decía que sí podría tener una oportunidad.

Quizás el tigre de hielo se estaba convirtiendo en un gatito de nieve.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba fríamente, todo era culpa de Otabek, de su manera de ser tan genial y misteriosa, la forma en la que impone su presencia. Por algo le llamaban el Caballo Oscuro de Kazajstán.

Y Mila decía haber oído rumores de que no era solo por la potencia de su patinaje que merecía su apodo. Algo de eso se traslucía cuando utilizaba ajustados atuendos de patinaje.

Eso destrozaba su psiquis y lo obligaba a pasar horas enteras en sexshops online buscando algo para aliviarse; era una tarea complicada al no tener el tamaño exacto de lo que necesitaba. Aunque no se atrevía a comprar nada por miedo a que lo descubrieran.

En fin.

Se estaba masturbando demasiado seguido con la imagen de su amigo y toda su fantasía de hombre de las estepas. El vídeo del “ _twink rubio en chaqueta de cuero destrozado por su papi_ ”, ya no ayudaba como al principio de este problema; había logrado mantener todo eso fuera del hielo hasta ahora, y tenía miedo de que Lilia descubriera su historial de internet, a pesar de que solo se trataba de páginas con información de Kazajstán.

Cuando los ojos de Lilia lo atravesaban cada mañana en el desayuno, le daba la impresión de que estaba leyendo todos y cada uno de sus sucios sueños. Intentaba no sentirse avergonzado por el hervidero de hormonas en el que se había convertido.

Por eso, cuando esa mañana Lilia le preguntó si tenía intenciones de viajar a Kazajstán casi se atora con su granola.

También le dijo que como su cumpleaños estaba cerca había hablado con Nikolai y decidieron regalarle una semana de descanso para que fuera a visitar al muchacho Altin.

Es tarde habló con Otabek, quien solo le dijo que estaba encantado de recibirlo en su departamento y que, con su repentino interés en las tradiciones kazajas, lo llevaría a que tomaran unos días turismo cultural, donde irían a montar por la estepa, ver a cetreros expertos, degustar platillos tradicionales y dormir en una yurta en medio de la nada.

Yuri solo miró el calendario, mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose si en estos meses que faltaban para su cumpleaños podría convencer a Otabek de follarlo en medio de toda esa mierda tradicional.


	2. De la pluma de Yuri Plisetsky

Entonces, Yuri seguía teniendo este problema.

Faltaban cuatro meses para su cumpleaños y, por su calendario de patinador y sus entrenamientos diarios, tenía planeada su vida con por lo menos seis meses de anticipación, es por esta razón que sabía que su regalo consistiría en una semana para visitar al amo y señor de sus sueños más retorcidos: Otabek Altin.

Había iniciado un flirteo vago, sopesando sus posibilidades de atraer a Otabek hasta su... ¿trampa?. Cabe decir que en realidad no tenía una trampa, ni un plan de respaldo, ni nada de eso.

¡Y era en serio! Yuri lo podía jurar por su abuelito y por Potya. Solo quería saber si su kazajo favorito se… ejem, se emocionaba de alguna manera con él.

De acuerdo, podía reconocer que, apenas supo que tendría estas vacaciones, pensó en lo divertido que sería convertir sus fantasías en realidad, porque… ¿quién, en su sano juicio, no querría tener una posibilidad con Otabek? ¿quién? el que diga que no, es el más bajo de los mentirosos y…

No, hay que enfocarse en la situación.

Estuvo leyendo sobre ese tour al que Otabek se había ofrecido a llevarlo, se llamaba “Descubriendo Kazajstán” o una mierda parecida. Era un paquete de cuatro días y tres noches perdidos en la estepa con un puñado de personas (cinco máximo, anunciaba la página web), pero fue el mismísimo moreno el que le dijo que por la fecha era muy posible que solo fueran ellos dos… y el guía, pero Yuri sabía que con unos cuantos billetes podía mandar al guía a vigilar rocas en la dirección opuesta a la que estarían.

Definitivamente allí no habría mayor dificultad.

El mayor conflicto era hacer que Otabek cediera y quisiera hacerle todas esas cosas que habitaban su mente.

Nunca había estado muy preocupado de su aspecto, es decir, era un deportista de élite, tenía todo donde debía y su cara era muy bella, hasta Lilia se lo había dicho (y Lilia envejecía cinco años si daba un cumplido, así que no pasaba muy seguido), pero últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo frente al espejo ensayando poses que lo hicieran ver sexy o arreglándose el cabello para verse un poco más maduro; a veces, entraba en crisis preguntándose si podía o no llegar a gustarle físicamente a Otabek, si Otabek acaso lo veía como un hermanito pequeño o alguien a quien cuidar… o peor aún, si Otabek era heterosexual.

Sinceramente, Yuri no sabía una jodida mierda de orientaciones sexuales, él podía reconocer la belleza donde la veía, por algo tenía ojos (ojos de soldado, diría Otabek), hombres, mujeres, aliens, lo que fuera… si era atractivo a sus ojos, pues, le entraba. No iba a estar limitándose por lo que sea que su objetivo tuviera entre las piernas, de una u otra manera podían hacer cosas divertidas.

Ya estaba yéndose por las ramas de nuevo, el punto era este flirteo de antes.

El brillo en la mirada de Otabek no parecía cambiar cuando lo escaneaba a través de la pantalla de la computadora, pero si veía cómo sus ojos se perdían en sus piernas o se detenían demasiado tiempo en su torso desnudo cuando casualmente atendía sus llamadas después de la ducha.

Pero eso no le decía absolutamente nada, bien podría estar evaluando su desarrollo físico como patinador.

Necesitaba una respuesta real y contundente de Otabek. Algo que sonara como que quería doblarlo sobre la primera superficie estable que hallara y follarlo hasta que no pudiera levantarse.

O tal vez no así, Otabek era directo con lo que decía, pero no se veía como si estuviese metido en eso del _dirty_ _talk_ o el _slut shaming_.

Sí. Yuri quizás había averiguado un poco sobre ese tipo de cosas, algo más allá de las páginas pornográficas y yahoo respuestas; tumblr parecía un lugar ligeramente más confiable… o quizás creaba la ilusión de aquello porque el noventa por ciento de ese tipo material era subido gente de su edad con los mismos gustos, aunque el _Daddy Kink_ estaba de moda, y no le atraía mucho (aunque, sinceramente, no le importaría que Otabek lo pusiera sobre sus rodillas para palmearle el trasero).

Quizás tumblr había ampliado demasiado su horizonte de “gustos”, quizás no y siempre tuvo la mente retorcida, un psicoterapeuta le diría que es algún trauma infantil por causa del abandono de su madre, o algún disparate similar.

Yuri era un adolescente caliente y tenía estos gustos raros (que se negaba a llamarlos fetiches, es decir, eso era para gente que estaba en el bdsm y esas cosas más extremas, ¿no?); como sea, quizás llevaba muy poco tiempo en todo eso para entender si eran o no fetiches, y podría solucionar su duda con investigación... horas de investigación donde acabaría mordiendo la almohada para que Lilia no llegara a saber porque pasaba tantas horas encerrado en su habitación luego de la práctica.

Retomando el tema de tumblr, allí había encontrado algo interesante, porque los gatitos son muy curiosos y como buen adolescente que tiene cierto reconocimiento y fama (además de una fanbase compuesta en su mayoría por chicas entre 12 y 20 años), escribió su nombre en el buscador de la dichosa red social.

Encontró varios blogs dedicados a Yuri Plisetsky, la minoría hablaba de su patinaje, otros tantos alababan su sentido de la moda, otros recopilaban los artículos de revistas, publicidad o programas de televisión donde había salido, incluso había personas que lo dibujaban, FanArts, decía el tag, y se encontró sorprendido con que algunos fans incluso diseñaban algunos trajes para él; aquello lo conmovió un poco. Sin embargo, lejos lo que más lo impactó, fue la cantidad de posts y blogs dedicados a emparejarlo con otros patinadores o con esas niñas cantantes de Disney y unos cantantes coreanos que en su vida había visto... ¿EXO? ¿BTS? o sea, ¿qué demonios?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer que lo emparejaran así?

¿Por qué mierda lo ponían en un trío con el katsudon y el calvo?... ¡que puto asco!, bueno, el kastudon tenía buen culo y todo, pero jamás lo vería de esa manera… ¿Giacometti?, sentía náuseas de sólo pensarlo, ¿JJ? ¿en serio? Primero lo castraría con sus patines antes de permitir que lo tocara de esa manera. 

Estaba a punto de cerrar tumblr y nunca volverlo a abrir cuando la iluminación llegó: si lo _shippeaban_ (como decía la jerga de las fangirls) ridículamente con Mila o Viktor, seguramente también habría algo de él y Otabek.

En el momento en que puso “Yuri Plisetsky Otabek Altin” en el buscador y supo exactamente cómo se sintió Fleming cuando descubrió la Penicilina (y eso era lo único que había aprendido de biología el mes pasado, gracias).

Fue como una explosión nuclear de… porno.

Y sí, habían muchas cosas, pero especialmente había mucho porno.

Está demás decir que esa noche no durmió absolutamente nada por estar revisando en profundidad el material que encontró, y ni siquiera alcanzó a mirar todo. Solo la punta del iceberg.

Oh, y todo había estallado por esa vez hace años que lo había rescatado de sus fans en Barcelona, solo empeoró con sus “davai” y cayó en picada con Welcome to the Madness; algo así como que en cuatro días se habían transformado en una ship de peso y tenían todo un “ _fandom_ ” que llevaba por nombre OtaYuri.

Habían artistas muy talentosos que los dibujaban desde las situaciones más dulces hasta en las más tórridas, se alegró de haber aprendido algo de japonés porque pudo leer algunos doujinshis (donde en realidad no había mucho que leer, pero era bueno enterarse cómo es que había terminado en el departamento de Otabek para ser follado en todas las posiciones del kamasutra). Y fanfics, benditos fanfics, con historias donde los ponían en diferentes vidas, algunos conservaban lo del patinaje, otros se llamaban “ _universos alternos_ ” y habían de universidad, cafetería, en el futuro, también habían otros temas más raros que incluían embarazos y un montón de parafilias.

Se preguntó si Otabek sabía que existía todo ese universo sobre ellos.

💥💥💥

Ese fue el comienzo del fin.

Los caprichos que Yuri solía comprar generalmente eran juguetes novedosos para Potya o nuevas prendas de vestir geniales. Ahora, por algún motivo, estaba encargando ilustraciones de Otabek en su ropaje tradicional y quizás algunas cosillas no aptas para menores; también comisionó algunas historias para leer durante los viajes entre competencias.

¿Estaba mal?

¡Claro que sí!

Desgraciadamente, ninguna de esas historias estaba a la altura de su imaginación desbordada. Ojalá los artistas supieran que el mundo necesitaban más obras que incluyeran cosas tradicionales kazajas.

Yuri estaba cansado de que nadie pudiera desarrollar su idea.

Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. O algo así siempre repetía Yakov.

Yuri sabía que no dibujaba ni aunque su vida dependiera de aquello, así que decidió escribir. Debía ser más fácil, ¿verdad? Además tenía un montón de ideas saliéndose de control en su mente.

Bien, Yuri escribiría su propio fanfic.

💥💥💥

_Era un dia como cualquiera. Los dias pasaban iguales y tranquilos, porque la vida en su pueblo era tranquila a veces demasiado tranquila pero a Yuri no le importaba._

_A Yuri le gustaba ayudar a su abuelo y apesar de que eran pobres pastores de ovejas no sentia que nada le faltava. Su abuelo se preocupaba mucho de su nieto porque sus padres muerieron jovenes, aun trabajaba para consegir tener lo mejor posible._

_Abía algo que proecupaba mucho al abuelo. Siempre crello que las cosas irian más fáciles si Yuri fuera mujer, porque se podría casar con un hombre rico que los sacara de la pobreza en la que vivian, Yuri se parecía a su mama que era considerada la mujer más bonita de la ciudad en la que vivian. Si Yuri fuera mujer alguien se haría cargo, de el. No al revez porque encima de todo a Yuri no le gustaban las chicas._

_Ese dia como cualquiera Yuri estaba en los campos, vigilando a las cuatro ovejas de su abuelo. fue cuando de pronto un extraño a caballo se acercó hasta el. Yuri podia decir que el hermoso extranjero no era del pais, era moreno y musculoso, su cara era muy apuesto y varonil, vestía su ropa tipica e incluso tenía un pajaro acompañandolo._

_Yuri quedo maravillado y sintio que se enamorada de inmediato._

_El hombre extrajero muy hermoso se acercó a preguntarle si habia alguna aldea o una posada donde poder descansar y su caballo pudiera comer porque llevaban toda la noche andando._

_Yuri le dijo que podia descansar en su casa que asu abuelito no le importaria…_

_Lo que no sabia Yuri era que su vida hiba a cambiar para siempre._

_oOo_

_Otabek Altin se llamava el extranjero y decia que estaba en las tierras de rusia para visituar a su futura esposa, que su familia habia cerrado un trato con una gente importante y como el hijo mayor debia tomar la responsabilidad de la union de las familias._

_El hombre no parecía muy contento con su destino pero decía que de todas maneras lo haria. Poreso cuando Otabek se iba al dia siguiente, nadie penso que secuestraria a Yuri para llevarlo a su pais._

_Amenazó al abuelo de Yuri, diciendole que quemaría toda su pequeña granja si no le permitia llevarse a su nieto… no pudo oponerse y solo pidio que por favor no lo matara. Otabek le dijo que tenia otros planes para Yuri y lo nesesitaba vivo para cumplirlos._

_oOo_

_Yuri trato de escapar un par de vezses pero no pudo. El señor Altin porque asi queria que lo llamara, lo vijilaba constantemente y se fijaba que no fuera a escapar poniendo un grillete en sus pies y atando sus manos tras la espalda._

_Amordazado como estaba Yuri no podía hablar y no era mas que un paquete que Altin llevaba atravesado sobre su regaso. De ves en cuando, Altin le hablaba le decia que uno de sus planes era volverlo suyo asi que cuando se casara lo tendria para su entretenimiento, le decia que delante de la gente seria como su sirviente pero en realidad seria el esclavo que satisfaceria todos sus deseos._

_Altin nisiquiera espero a llegar a otro pueblo antes de probar a su esclavo nuevo._

_Yuri no se oponia porque se senti atraido por Otabek. No sabia si era amor o algo pero queria ser de el en todas las formas_

_Otabek lo llevo hasta un lugar oculto por los arboles y dijo que revisaria su reciente adquisision. Apoyo a Yuri contra un arbol, amenazandolo con matarlo si trataba de escapar, Yuri le dijo que no lo aría que quería servirlo, por lo que se puso de rodillas e bajo la cabeza sumisamente._

_Le ordeno que se desnudara y no alcanzo a desvestirse porque sintio las grandes manos de Otabek bajo el kaftan rojo con blanco. Tocando su cintura delgada y alzando la ropa para verlo mejor. Yuri lo vio deslizar su mirada hacia abajo de su cintura bajando por sus caderas hasta sus piernas, viendo lo que tenia entre ellas y la mirada en sus ojos oscuros lo hizo sentir excitado._

_Otabek dejó escapar una risa malvada_

_—esta es la forma en que deseas ser tomado??_

_Yuri bajo su cabeza... sus palabras feuron duras, pero su cuerpo traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Savia que Altin lo follaría quisiera o no y sin duda sería más divertido follar que hacer frente a un castigo de su nuebo señor._

_—solo por usted— dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba a Otabekk. —quiero que pase un buen rato señor_

_— lo has hecho antes?— pregunto Altin_

_—no señor— respondió Yuri. — soy virgen_

_Altin estaba parado tan cerca de Yuri que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo._

_Otabek no se movía,pero su respirasion era rápida y su zeño se había ido mientras lo miraba fijamente…_

_Le qitó el resto de la ropa a Yuri y no podia dejar de admirarlo._

_Yuri tenía toda la atención de Otabek ahora. Lo acercó con fuerza y empezo a frotar sus caderas contra las de el demostrandole lo caliente que estaba._

_Gimio sin evitarlo, el otro lo toco por todas partes y también se empzo a desabrochar los cordones de su zhargak shapa. Cuando se abria más mostraba su ancho pecho y Yuri queria besarlo ys aber que se sentia._

_El pecho de Otabek era fuerte y duro como lo había imaginado y Yuri lo tocó._

_—hazlo_

_No sabia a que se referia asi que yuri dio pequeños besos por el gran pecho de Otabek. Podía verlo responder a cada toque y le encantaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir. Cuando desabrochó el último botón._

_Sin ropa se fijo que Altin tenía los hombros anchos y el estomago plano y de abdominales duros como la roca que cualquier hombre envidiaria._

_Otabek lo detuvo y se saco su polla dura y grande de sus pantalones_

_—lo quieres??_

_Le pregunto y Yuri lo quería. Dijo que si con la cabeza, pero eso no era lo que su señor queria edcuchar_

_—di que lo quieres_

_—quiero tu polla grande y gruesa— dijo Yuri cuando le dieron permiso para tocarlo._

_Mientras Yuri le acariciaba su verga las manos de Otabek lo tomaron por la cadera y las moviomás buscando su culo._

_—quieres que ser follado???_

_Otabek puso sus dedos cerca de su agujero, tocandolo un poco para que supiera lo que iba a hacerle. Tiró mas de sus caderas contra su verga erecta y Yuri se froto contra el sintiendo su polla dura rozar la suya._

_Yurin no se espero que Otabek metiera sus dedos en la boca de Yuri_

_—eres uns pequeña doncel puta caliente, no es así? — dijo Altin mientras sus dedos encontraban el camino hasta el agujero de Yuri._

_Toco el pequeño orificio tratando de entrar en el dilatandolo para su exploracion._

_Yuri se estaba volviendo loco_

_—eres una zorra amas esto. No es así?— preguntó él mientras sus dedos se adentraban mojando su cavidad, exitandolo hasta llevarlo al borde._

_—si...si… si… si, me encanta esto — gimio Yuri. Retorciéndose, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba contra los dedos de Beka con ganas de mas necesitando sentirlo en su interior._

_Mientras sus dedos apretaban las paredes de su agujero Yuri sintio placer en su cuerpo._

_—tu pequeño agujero esta esperando ser follado— dijo Otabek mientras su dedo entraba más adentro asi que puso uno y luego otro._

_—estas muy apretado— dijo Otabek. —voy a disfrutar follando tu pequeño agujero._

_—si… por favor, señor Altin — dijo Yuri empujando más sus caderas para que le metiera mas los demos.— por favor, folleme — rogó porque nunca había deseado a nadie como a Beka._

_De repente Otabek lo volteó y deslizó su polla en su culo. Yuri se quejo mientras el miembro duro de su dueño se deslizaba contra su agujero, entre sus nalgas sin entrar solo molestandolo._

_Yuri se quejo mientras lentamente Otabek hundía su gruesa polla en su interior abriendolo, se quedo sin aliento porque no sabia si encajaria pero esperaba que si._

_De a poco entro en su interior y Yuri gimió cuando Otabek lo tomó._

_Estaba agradecido de que Otabek lo abriera más que antes. Lo estaba partiendo en dos, pero el dolor que Yuri centia se juntaba con la maravillosa sensación de estar lleno por su polla gigante._

_Cuando Otabek estuvo en el interior de Yuri gimio y Yuri empujo sus caderas hacia arriba para que se metiera más profundo._

_Entonces el dolor se transformo en placer cuando él empezó a entrar y a salir de su estrecho agujero. Su culo se cerro sobre el, quieriendo más profundo con cada golpe. Cuanto mas profundo se metia más lo deseaba._

_—para ser una puta rusa estás jodidamente estrecho— dijo Altin con voz rasposa_

_Su ritmo se hizo más rápido y más desesperado, se metió más y más profundo dentro del doncel._

_—oh si si ah señor Altin— le rogó Yuri —soy suyo, y quiero que me folles mas y mas_

_Yuri quería eso que estaba pasabdo y no qería que se detuviera nunca._

_Otabek empujo más fuerte y más rápido y sintió que lelgaria al orgasmo. Empujaba mas y más rapido y Yuri sintió el orgasmo en todo su cuerpo._

_Yuri sentia que estaba fuera de control. Con cada empuje de Beka lo mantuvo salvaje en el placer, el orgasmo empujando más y más mientras se metía en su interior hasta que se corrio. Al final se trnaquilizo cuabdo su agujero palpitaba alrededor de su Otabek y su polla se hizo aún más dura y sus golpes se hicieron más fuertes cuando llego a su orgasmo_

_Cuando Altin llego muy dentro de su esclavo se calmó._

_Se desplomó junto al mayor, su respiración entrecortada y jadeante._

_Yuri trato de pararse pero no pudo. Era lo mejor que habia sentido en su vida y supo lo que era el sexo era y queria más._

_—Yuri eres mio y tu seras mi esclavo ahora— le dijo Otabek en un tono misterioso arrojandole la ropa para que se vistiera._

Creó un blog para postear su obra de arte bajo el nombre de _Karina_Plisexy2003_. Nadie sospecharía de un usuario así, puso las etiquetas correspondientes y esperó… y esperó … y esperó.

💥💥💥

Ya era de noche cuando le llegó la primera notificación de su fanfic, era de un blog que se llamaba _“Los peores fanfics del planeta”_ y reblogueó su historia junto a una lista de todos los errores que había cometido.

Mientras leía el listado de equivocaciones sintió vergüenza, pero al llegar al final solo estaba consumiéndose en una terrible ira, ¿cómo se atrevía esa de perra de _Inquisidora004_ a decir que todos a quienes les gustaba el OtaYuri eran una manga de desadaptados?.

Y Yuri tuvo su primera _ship war_.

Aquella experiencia le sirvió para hacerse amigo de mucha gente del fandom y de personas que le ayudaron a mejorar sustancialmente su escrito. Cuando subió la versión corregida, obtuvo muchas felicitaciones, comentarios y seguidores, conversaba con ellos y le llegaban mensajes pidiendole una continuación.

Yuri se dejó aplastar por la presión de la fama de autor de fanfics emergente.

Es decir, _Karina_Plisexy2003_ se dejó aplastar por la presión de la fama de autora de fanfics emergente.

Sus fanfics pasó a convertirse en fundamental dentro el fandom del OtaYuri, muchos decían que no podían creer que captara tan bien la personalidad de los personajes, es como si hubiese hablado con ellos personalmente (si tan solo supieran), que su lemon era demasiado perfecto y que calentaría a cualquiera que tuviera sangre en su cuerpo.

Eso le dio una idea…

Esa noche, mientras estaba en su habitual sesión de skype con Otabek, vestido con ese encantador pijama de cortos pantalones con estampado de leopardo y la suelta camiseta negra que se resbalaba por su hombro, dijo que tenía algo tonto que mostrarle.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen nosotros en internet?

—¿De nosotros? ¿del circuito de este año?

—No, de nosotros… de tú y yo, juntos.

Otabek frunció el ceño y Yuri se contuvo de morderse el labio. Dios, se veía tan sexy con esa mueca de concentración.

—No entiendo.

Que el cielo lo perdonara por arrastrar a Otabek al lado más oscuro de internet.

—El otro día estaba buscando sobre mis rutinas y terminé en una cosa extraña donde los fans emparejan a los patinadores.

—¿Cómo a Nikiforov con Katsuki?

—No. O sea sí, pero ellos son oficiales.— casi se le salió decir _canon_.— pero también emparejan al Viejo con Giacometti, o a la bruja con la hermana de Michelle y cosas así.

—Eso es super extraño.

—Créeme que no es lo más extraño. Revisa el link que te envié.

Yuri abrazó su almohada para esconder el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él.

En su celular, Otabek abrió el link y preguntó si estaba seguro que el post que le había mandado se llamaba “ _El esclavo ruso del señor Altin_ ”

Se le escapó una risita que disimuló con un bufido burlón, por supuesto que estaba seguro, en su teléfono también tenía abierto el mismo enlace.

¿Era muy malo hacer que Otabek leyera un fanfic donde Yuri exponía descarnadamente todas sus fantasías?

No respondan. Ya era demasiado tarde y solo dos opciones: salir como un ganador o fingir demencia y culpar a _Karina_Plisexy2003_ por ser una degenerada.

—Pondré algo de música mientras.— “como para que no me escuches suspirar o gritar cuando sea necesario”, esa parte Yuri se la guardó para sí.— avísame cuando termines.

Vio que Otabek asentía y buscaba sus anteojos de lectura. El rubio ni siquiera tenía que aclarar como ese simple gesto quemó hasta su última terminación nerviosa.

Fingió revisar su celular mientras se dedicaba a mirar las posibles reacciones de Otabek.

Vio como el moreno pasaba de tener el ceño fruncido a levantar las cejas con sorpresa. Como el color rojo subía por sus mejillas y como parecía contener la respiración de vez en cuando.

¿Estaría leyendo la parte donde lo follaba con los dedos mientras le obligaba a tomar su pene en la garganta? ¿o un poco más adelante, cuando describe con lujo de detalles como el protagonista (o sea, Yuri), le pedía que se corriera en su cara y como se vio alentado a lamer todo?

Cual sea el momento que estaba leyendo, Otabek humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua y Yuri tuvo que reprimir el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

Cómo le gustaría estar en Almatý en esos momentos, sentado en el regazo de su amigo y probando esa lengüita rosada…

Sacudió la cabeza y acomodó estratégicamente la almohada que abrazaba para cubrir sus partes.

No quería ponerse en evidencia de esa manera tan burda.

Mientras miraba al dueño de sus más enfermas fantasías se preguntó si hubiese sido mejor haberle mandado la otra historia, esa donde se presentaba en la habitación de hotel de Otabek en lencería, luego de que el moreno ganara el Grand Prix. O el omegaverse donde Otabek era un alfa con fetiche de embarazo y de impregnación y él era su omega destinado y dispuesto…. no, ese era demasiado, tal vez se lo podría enviar más adelante, si su amigo no se espantaba.

—¿De dónde sacaste esta, Yura?.— la voz de Otabek se escuchó tan ronca, como si tuviese la boca seca.

Yuri soltó una carcajada para cubrir su nerviosismos.

—Raro ¿no?, te dije que lo encontré mientras buscaba algunas cosas sobre mí.

—Espero que tu abuelo nunca encuentre algo como esto.

—No te preocupes, Yakov le manda las noticias a mi abuelito y casi nunca entra a internet.— porque si llegara a leer, estaba seguro de que lo encerraría por el resto de sus días para que nadie más lo viera, y ya habían tenido unas cuantas diferencias por los programas más atrevidos que había hecho.— ¿y qué opinas?

De nueva cuenta se mordió el labio, para aguantar la risa nerviosa. Claro que no esperó que el otro mirara hacia otro lado, aclarándose la garganta y moviéndose incómodo en la cama, ¿podía sospechar del hecho de que Otabek tomara una almohada y también la acomodara sobre su regazo?

—No sabía que había personas que escribían esas cosas sobre nosotros.

—Y también hay dibujos, cómics y un montón de cosas.— las mejillas morenas se colorearon aún más y Yuri se sintió complacido.— no me has dicho lo que piensas

—¿Qué hiciste cuando lo descubriste?

¿Excitarse cada vez que abría la aplicación para leer? ¿escribir sus propias fantasías retorcidas para poder sacarlas de su cabeza? ¿soñar con el día en que Otabek quisiera mandar su amistad al carajo y follarlo en la pista de hielo? ¿no?... bueno, no.

—Pues… revisar, ya sabes, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.— se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer desinteresado, pero no pudo hacer mucho para retener su exhalación de sorpresa cuando Otabek sonrió y dijo:

—Creo debería ver qué más hay.


	3. Del corazón de Yuri Plisetsky y, en menor medida, de su billetera y fuerza de voluntad.

Sí, el problema de Yuri solo iba en aumento.

Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de porqué estaba teniendo esta conversación con Mila, es decir, debería haber un montón de personas mejores para esto pero… hum, el caso es que no tenía lo que se llama… amigos, aparte de Otabek, claro. Y como él era de otro país, pues no había posibilidad de que lo ayudara en esto y solo necesitaba una jodida dirección donde llegara su pedido.

Mila lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía su batido proteico. Tenía esa expresión de suspicacia, cuando levantaba una de sus finas cejas más que otra y entrecerraba sus ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera ver a través de sus intenciones.

Era una mala idea. Una pésima idea.

—¿Y por qué el paquete no puede llegar a la casa de Lilia?

Urgh, la bruja solo tenía que decir que sí. Incluso, él iría a buscar el paquete, sólo debía recepcionarlo, firmar el puto papel del correo y listo.

—Porque Lilia revisa mi correspondencia.— exclamó Yuri, apretando sus puños, tratando de controlar su ira. Si quería un favor debía comportarse.

—En ese caso, deberías mandarlo a la casa de tu abuelo, ¿no? Así cuando vayas a Moscú lo recoges.

Apenas cumpliera los dieciocho, Yuri tendría un apartado postal en la oficina de correos para que nadie lo jodiera con el asunto de los paquetes.

—No puedo, bab… Mila.— se corrigió y medio trató de sonreír para ocultar todos los malos sentimientos y la vergüenza que amenazaba con salir a flote.— es algo que necesito con cierta urgencia.

Mila le volvió a dar esa mirada sospechosa y masticó la pajita de su batido.

—Yuri Plisetsky necesita que por favor le reciba un paquete en la puerta de mi casa, algo que Lilia no puede saber qué es y que, además, necesita con urgencia… ¿Qué estás comprando mocoso? ¿drogas?

—¡Claro que no! Solo es algo… algo personal

Una sonrisa conocedora de extendió por los labios de Mila y se acercó un poco más al rubio.

—¿Y de qué tamaño es?.— preguntó la chica con genuina curiosidad y Yuri sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro.

Oh, ¿qué mierda le importaba a Mila el tamaño del dildo que planeaba comprar? Ella solo tenía que recibir el maldito paquete y no ver en su interior, nada más; además, ya tenía suficiente vergüenza para dos o tres años más con haber googleado el promedio de la media del tamaño de los hombres kazajos (19.1 cms definitivamente eran ALGO, y era un promedio, lo que quería decir que Otabek podría tener más o menos centímetros que esa talla) y también estaba el hecho de estar buscando juguetes que encajaran con aquella descripción; mentiría si dijera que no se sintió intimidado con el tamaño de lo que le esperaba, sobre todo después de ver listados todos esos falos de silicón de colores vibrantes.

—Yuri, te pregunté de qué tamaño es.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, bruja!.— exclamó más enojado de lo que debería y sus mejillas ardieron en vergüenza.

—Claro que lo es, idiota. Tengo que saber si el conserje de mi departamento puede guardar el paquete si no estoy, además si debes dejarle algo… espera ¿qué es lo que estás comprando, pequeño pervertido?

—Olvídalo. Nunca tuvimos esta conversación, adiós.

Yuri estaba dispuesto a correr, pero Mila lo sostuvo con facilidad y lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana, presionando su frente contra el rubio, sus ojos azules queriendo leer los sucios pensamientos del ruso menor.

—Estás comprando juguetes sexuales a escondidas de Lilia.

El pequeño y pobre rubio dejó de respirar ante la atinada declaración de Mila.

¡Estúpida bruja lectora de mentes o lo que sea!

Oh, si tan solo la pared quisiera tragárselo y escupirlo en el otro lado del mundo sería perfecto. O que un rayo lo fulminara… no, que un rayo le cayera a Mila y la matara en ese instante y así no tendría que soportar ser juzgado por ella.

Con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, le dio un cabezazo y escapó a los vestidores mientras la pelirroja se quejaba de que le dejaría un chichón en la frente.

El problema era que Mila era la encarnación humana de la desvergüenza y la perseverancia, así que le importó bien poco meterse a los camarines masculinos (a pesar de los gritos de los chicos que estaban a medio vestir), dirigirse hasta las duchas y sacar a Yuri del cubículo en el que trataba de esconderse. Con su fuerza de bestia, arrastró a Yuri hasta la cafetería de la pista y lo sentó en el lugar más alejado de todos.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Qué?.— Yuri miró incrédulo a su compañera y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Eres adolescente, debes estar humeando en hormonas y es normal; lamento hacer un alboroto de esto.

—Yanoimportanotepreocupes.— recitó tan rápido mientras se tapaba la cara. Lo que le faltaba, ahora: Mila estaba en el modo hermana mayor comprensiva.— ¿puedo irme?

—No.

En este momento, le encantaría que alguien hiciera sonar la alarma de incendios y decidieran evacuar el edificio para no tener esa conversación.

—Bruja.— murmuró en su tono más mortificado y solo alejó las manos de su cara para enterrarla entre sus brazos.

—Yuri, tienes que admitir que es un poco sorpresivo. Siempre creí que eras asexual o algo así, ya sabes, que creías que nadie era digno de ti

—Tal vez antes lo era...

—¿Alguien te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿es una chica?

Mila debía de estar bromeando...

—Un chico.— admitió, agradecido de que la bruja no lo obligara a verla a la cara.

—Eso explicaría porqué quieres comprar algo por tamaño… .— hubo unos segundos de silencio que Yuri no supo cómo interpretar, así que levantando un poco la cabeza supo que Mila estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono.— bueno, mi pequeño Yuri, puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero…

—¿Pero qué, bruja?

—Pero tienes que contarme quien es el afortunado que te hizo cambiar de parecer, a cambio, te mostraré cuales son los mejores sitios donde puedes comprar y todo lo necesario para el cuidado de tus juguetes.

—Mila~.— gruñó alargando innecesariamente la “a”, enterrando de nueva cuenta su rostro entre sus brazos y, esta vez, deseando morir pronto.

Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio y solo podía escuchar los dedos de la pelirroja golpeando la mesa con ritmo.

—¿Es Otabek?

Yuri gritó y Mila rió.

💥💥💥💥

La bruja pelirroja fue una mujer de palabra y, a pesar de que Yuri no le confirmó nada, lo ayudó con lo prometido (aunque estuvo molestando mucho con lo “ambicioso” que era por querer empezar con un juguete tan grande; cosa que pasó al olvido cuando le mando el cuadro con estadísticas de tamaño y Mila dijo que se estaría mudando a Kazajstán).

De hecho, fue la propia Mila quien apareció tres días después en el apartamento de Lilia con la discreta cajita que llegó a su nombre. Yuri tuvo que echarla a patadas cuando le pidió que abrieran el paquete juntos, sobre todo porque Lilia podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Escondió la caja en el fondo de armario, calculando cuando estaría a solas para analizar su contenido.

Fueron los tres días más largos de su corta vida adolescente. Tres días en los que su imaginación quemaba entre lo que podía o no hacer con aquel artículo, cuando tenía las videollamadas con Otabek, se preguntaba qué tan parecido a la realidad sería y, sin quererlo, los ojos se le desviaban a la entrepierna de su amigo.

Era un pervertido asqueroso.

En fin.

Cuando Lilia anunció que saldría de la ciudad por dos días, Yuri cantó victoria. Aquello le dejaba la oportunidad de una noche a solas y con eso venía la oportunidad de probar su reciente adquisición.

Tomó un baño a conciencia luego de su práctica de ballet y, mientras esperaba que se le secara el cabello, tuvo su habitual charla por skype con Otabek. Conversaron de cosas estúpidas, como siempre, Yuri le envió un par de fanarts donde los fans dibujaban al kazajo con diferentes atuendos y proponían qué música debería patinar; bromearon al respecto, sobre que los fans tenían mejor gusto que el entrenador de Otabek… lo importante, vino después, cuando fue el mismo Otabek le confirmó que ya había visto alguno de los dibujos.

O sea, no lo dijo directamente, si no que había mencionado algo como “me gustó el diseño, pero preferiría los colores que propuso para el de Sweet Child O’Mine”. Y el rubio casi gritó, porque para que Otabek hubiese podido ver ese diseño tenía que estar suscrito y ser parte de la comunidad de la página de la ilustradora… ¡y esa ilustradora shippeaba OtaYuri!, de hecho, era la favorita de Yuri porque tenía unos trabajos r—18 increíbles (y puede o no que le comisionara un pequeño comic de un hipotético matrimonio, una eventual noche de bodas y una posible luna de miel en Barcelona, era incierto). Gosh, eso le daba tantas esperanzas.

Bueno, antes Otabek había soltado un par de cosas que le hacían creer que podría haber estado revisando cosas sobre ellos, nada muy claro, pero esto, ¡esto!, era un indicio claro que de que se mantenía al tanto.

Ojalá. Así sea. Amén.

Gracias a la diferencia horaria, Otabek se despidió diciendo que estaba muriendo de sueño; para Yuri era recién medianoche, y, aunque fuera más tarde, no había manera de que pudiera dormir sabiendo lo que haría a continuación.

Apagó su laptop, revisó que sus cortinas estuvieran muy bien cerradas, se fijó que su puerta tuviera pasado el seguro (no sería bonito si Potya decidía irrumpir en su cuarto cuando él estuviera… haciendo cosas), puso una de las mezclas que Otabek le había enviado hace una semana atrás y fue por la cajita misteriosa oculta en su armario.

Se sentó en la cama y con todo el cuidado del mundo cortó las cintas que mantenían el paquete sellado. Adentro, envuelto en plástico de burbujas oscuro, venía otra cajita; al retirarle la capa de plástico se encontró con una modesta caja negra con un par de letras rojas y nada que demostrara su contenido.

Abrió la elegante cajita para encontrarse con más plástico, papeles y unos sobrecitos sospechosos. Revisó los papeles y descubrió que era un manual, instrucciones de limpieza y una garantía, los sobrecitos metálicos eran unos cuantos condones y muestras de lubricante de cortesía (hizo una nota mental de conseguir esos “suministros” para más adelante) y una base con ventosa; finalmente, liberó de su prisión la compra:

De una textura más suave de lo que esperaba, con un color rosa pastel (era el menos fluorescente de todos), una circunferencia mayor a la que podría formar juntando las puntas de su dedo índice y pulgar, una forma demasiado realista y un largo desalentador… estaba allí su primer juguete sexual.

Pensó en las palabras de Mila, que le aconsejó que debía haber empezado con algo más pequeño… ¡No! no podía arrepentirse, si Otabek cargaba algo como eso dentro de sus pantalones, tenía que estar preparado, aunque diecinueve centímetros fueran tan intimidantes… y gruesos.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, Yuri examinó el consolador de cerca, midiendo su dureza y flexibilidad, contorneando con el dedo la forma tan exacta que tenía, incluso tenía unas vetas a lo largo que simulaban una red de venas, la cabeza acampanada resaltaba un poco más que el resto y lo atemorizó en cierto modo: ¿eso cabría? ¿de verdad?

Ok, en su “investigación” había visto varios vídeos de los… productos. Y sabía que había más grandes que su modelo, incluso había una marca que se llamaba Bad Dragon que hacía unos monstruosamente grandes y había personas que lo usaban con gusto; esto no debería ser nada.

Pero si lo comparaba con el suyo propio (14,3 centímetros. Sí, lo había medido y qué), era devastador. Sin embargo, Yuri no se sintió mal, porque sabía que estaba muy cerca del promedio ruso y muy por encima del promedio mundial; era un buen tamaño, seguramente el que estaba en problemas era Seung Gil, el promedio coreano sí que era devastador.

Como sea. Fue hasta su baño y lavó muy bien su juguete, lo secó suavemente con una toalla poniendo especial atención en que no fuera a quedar alguna pelusa suelta por allí. Finalmente y en un movimiento de valor, Yuri decidió empezar con algo simple.

Acercó el consolador a su boca y presionó la punta suavemente contra sus labios. Sintió que su cara se calentaba de vergüenza aunque no había nadie mirando.

Abrió un poquito sus labios y le dio un beso tímido. Quiso chillar por estarse comportando como un idiota, pero el pudor era demasiado como para manejarlo; era un poco como esa vez que Lilia le dio a usar ese traje con transparencias en sus piernas y espalda para una rutina de patinaje de exhibición.

¡Y si pudo hacer eso en público, podría hacer esto en privado!

Esta vez hizo más espacio en su boca y metió la cabeza de su juguetito. Se sentía raro y suave contra su lengua, y la forma en que obligaba a mantener la boca abierta era aún más extraña.

La cosa no tenía sabor y no había nada malo. Empujó un poco más y la gruesa cabeza chocó contra su paladar y le dieron arcadas, por lo que lo sacó de inmediato, tosiendo por el susto que le brindó.

Quizás debería ir más lento.

Volvió a llenar su boca con el cilindro de silicona, permitiendo que la cónica cresta se asentara contra la parte interna de su mejilla. Deslizó su lengua por debajo, notando la textura venosa, su boca inusualmente saturada y sus labios estirados contra la circunferencia de su juguete.

Inhaló por la nariz, tratando de que su respiración fuese más calmada antes de empujar otro poco. No había forma de que cupiera por completo.

¿A Otabek le gustaría que se lo tragara completo?

El familiar tirón de la excitación recorrió su bajo vientre. Trago contra el silicón y fue como si lo hubiese arrastrado más adentro.

Si fuera Otabek sentiría su piel caliente, su sabor y el olor de su… entusiasmo. Si fuera Otabek, no estaría inerte.

Yuri cerró los ojos y empezó a simular pequeñas embestidas del consolador contra su boca. Era raro, pero si pensaba en su amigo dejaba de ser extraño… Otabek tomándolo de la mandíbula para sostener su cara, quizás acariciando su mejilla con cariño mientras golpeaba contra él, primero lento, luego más rápido; él rodaría su lengua, escondería sus dientes y presionaría con sus labios… succionar, sí, eso hacían en las porno…

Lo intento y creyó que se ahogaba un poco; pero imaginar que era Otabek al que estaba tomando le dio valor y, sin saber cómo ni porqué, los ruidos de su saliva chocando contra el juguete y su propia respiración agitada, dieron paso a un calor sofocante en todo su ser.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba gimiendo mientras llenaba su boca, sus piernas fuertemente apretadas, moviendo sus caderas, tratando de encontrar algún roce para su creciente erección.

Se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso y se obligó a tomar un poco más del consolador, la punta rozando el inicio de su garganta; siguió con el vaivén. De nuevo la impresión de que podría vomitar lo detuvo.

Si se tratara de Otabek, él podría; Yuri sabía que podría tomar más.

Los ojos le picaron con lágrimas y el ruido húmedo y chorreante le produjo más de una sensación. Una buena sensación

Sí, Yuri podría tomarlo y Otabek estarían tan orgulloso…

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y relajó su garganta, llevando la punta un poco más allá. Unos movimientos suaves lo mantuvieron en su lugar, su cuello dolía un poco por la posición, pero las primeras veces que intentaba hacer un split también dolía, así que definitivamente podría con esto.

Poco a poco aumentó las embestidas en su boca, gimiendo y jadeando cada vez que imaginaba a su amigo allí con él, empujándose en su boca y…

Los sonidos de atragantamiento y la falta de aire lo obligaron a parar. Con la misma rapidez de antes, sacó el objeto de su boca y tosió, notando la garganta algo irritada.

Estaba respirando agitadamente y se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con el consolador brillante de saliva espesa.

Dios, Plisetsky, es la primera vez y ya quería comerse todo eso.

Yuri se removió incómodo, pasando la manga de su camiseta por su frente para secar el sudor que la coronaba. Con un poco de vergüenza miró la erección entre sus piernas… bien, al parecer la idea de ahogarse con la polla de Otabek era algo que hacía que su bote flote.

Con las manos temblorosas buscó el manual. Rápidamente leyó que para un uso seguro del juguete sexual se recomendaba utilizar un condón y mucho lubricante.

Asintió repetidamente para darse ánimos y buscó la base con ventosa para que el consolador quedara erguido y firme (oh, boy) en su mesita de noche. Yuri se mordió el labio cuando abrió el paquetito de un condón; por supuesto que sabía como era un condón y sabía manipularlo y usarlo… todos los del equipo ruso tuvieron una charla de educación sexual una vez al año por parte de la malhumorada enfermera jefe del centro de entrenamiento, y ya había amenazado con repetirla antes de los juegos olímpicos porque decía que “los atletas rusos deben volver con medallas, no con bebés ni ETS”.

El punto es que Yuri sabía cómo poner un condón, todos habían practicado con plátanos en esa estúpida charla, pero no dejaba de ser raro estar poniéndole un condón a un pene de silicón (con rima y todo, ¿eh?) que después pensaba meterse por el…

Ok.

Una vez que su consolador estuvo vestido, tomó un sobrecito de lubricante y se echó un poco en la mano.

—Maldita sea.— gruñó cuando empezó a escurrirse por entre los dedos y usó su otra mano para evitar que siguiera escapando… oh, y ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón del pijama.

Haría un desastre.

No queriendo desperdiciar el lubricante, lo esparció sobre su juguete. Había algo erótico en hacer eso, subir y bajar sus manos por la réplica de un órgano sexual masculino, ¿podría hacerle esto a Otabek? ¿Sería así de grueso? ¿Le costaría cerrar sus manos en torno a la circunferencia de la erección del moreno?

Un escalofrío sacudió sus hombros al pensarlo.

Sabiendo que el desastre era inminente, limpió los restos de lubricante en el pantalón del pijama y aprovechó de quitarselo junto a su ropa interior.

Medio desnudo, Yuri se recostó sobre su cama. Empezó a tocarse lentamente, arrastrando sus manos por su estómago, despacio, recorriendo los planos duros de su abdomen, los huesos de sus caderas, el poco vello recortado que adornaba su pelvis hasta alcanzar su miembro erecto.

Abrió otro sobre de lubricante y lo dejó correr sobre su pene. El contraste de la sustancia fría logró hacerlo estremecer, pero rápidamente se entibió al contacto con su mano.

Suspiró despreocupado, su mano moviéndose con facilidad a lo largo de su longitud. Oh, otra buena sensación.

Se imaginó que Otabek estaba de pie al lado de su cama, mirándolo como si le estuviese dando alguna clase de espectáculo.

“Prepárate para mí, quiero verte, Yura”

Extendió sus piernas y llevó sus dedos humedecidos contra su entrada. Suavemente rodeó su borde fruncido, burlándose, presionando un poco y luego alejándose.

Siguió con ese juego un momento, debilitándose hasta el punto de aumentar el deseo de follarse con su mano.

“Hazlo por mí, gatito.”

Forzó uno de su índice hacia su interior. Dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando ingresó hasta el segundo nudillo; esperó acomodarse antes de empezar un balanceo lento y tranquilo, cuando ya estuvo acostumbrado agregó un dedo más.

Ya lo había hecho antes, sabía que al principio no era agradable, pero tampoco era una mala sensación. Y, sinceramente, no se había estirado más allá de dos, porque no pensó jamás en necesitar lubricante y, pues, la loción para manos no era precisamente muy resbalosa.

Ahora lo sabía: con el producto adecuado podía deslizar sus dígitos en su interior con facilidad, no sentía tan fuerte esa quemadura cuando entraba con un poco más de fuerza.

Yuri se preguntó cómo debía verse en su situación actual, sonrojado, el cabello revuelto, solo vestido con una gran camiseta ancha, las piernas abiertas, una de sus manos acariciando su erección y la otra jugando con su trasero.

No reprimió el gemido tembloroso que salió de sus labios cuando utilizó un tercer dedo para rodear su borde, como si estuviese probándose a sí mismo.

“¿Te atreves a un dedo más, Yuri?”

Retiró sus dígitos y decidió utilizar un poco más de lubricante. Tanteó su entrada, dilatándose con el anular y el índice para hacer espacio al dedo medio.

Sus piernas temblaron y hubo un pequeño grito cuando reinició los movimientos de entrada-salida. Demasiado lleno.

Las manos de Otabek eran más grandes. Lo completaría de otra manera, sus dedos más gruesos, quizás iría más profundo...

—B.Beka.— rogó cuando dejó que su imaginación se desbordara.

Yuri volvió a gritar cuando rozó algo en su interior, alguna terminación de nervios, un botón sensible, algo que le hizo estremecerse y arquear la espalda en el colchón, su polla se movió interesada soltando presemen.

Eso… eso no lo había sentido antes.

Decidido a buscar de nuevo aquella sensación, empujó sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Sus brazos tiritaban demasiado como para conseguir una embestida con fuerza, lo intentó un par de veces más, pero no lo estaba logrando.

Sin darse cuenta, Yuri empezó a gimotear frustrado. Estaba haciendo ruidos embarazosos que sonaban casi como maullidos.

Lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó, ampliando más sus piernas, levantando y moviendo sus caderas, pero no pudo.

Tras la bruma de excitación en su mente, decidió que era tiempo de usar el consolador.

Exprimió lo que quedaba de lubricante sobre el condón, puso su almohada en la parte baja de su espalda y plantó sus pies firmes sobre el edredón.

Intentó relajarse, respirando profundamente, fue un poco difícil por toda la anticipación y sus manos de gelatina. Aplastó la punta contra su entrada y volvió a retomar el trabajo de masturbarse.

Se imaginó a Otabek justo a su lado, susurrándole al oído cosas como: “puedes tomarlo, Yura”, “fuiste hecho para esto, gatito”, “ábrete para mí”.

Con sus pensamientos quemando, Yuri empujó con fuerza, dejando que el extremo bulboso profanara su entrada.

—¡Otabek!.— llamó sin aliento.

Sus piernas cayeron débiles hacia los lados, de nuevo la quemadura en sus músculos internos, sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas y el aire no entraba con regularidad a sus pulmones. Se sentía extraño, su borde demasiado estirado, la sensación de que no aguantaría retener algo tan grande dentro de sí.

Pero era Yuri Plisetsky, podría.

Apretando los dientes, el rubio se concentró y presionó con fuerza, y, gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, logró que la mitad estuviera en su interior.

Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire. Se le vinieron a la cabeza todos esos estúpidos consejos de relajación que le dieron en ese curso de yoga que Lilia le obligó a tomar.

Yuri retomó su cine mental: Otabek reteniéndolo con el peso de su cuerpo mientras lo penetraba, primero con suavidad para acostumbrarlo, “eres tan perfecto, Yura, estirado alrededor de mi polla. Tan suave y tan caliente”

—Sí… B.Beka, por favor.

“Vamos, Yuri, puedes tomar más, ¿quieres ser un buen gatito para mí?”

—Hmmm, Beka~... más. Daddy, sí…

“Tan bueno, un gatito perfecto y es solo mío”

—T.tuyo… solo tuyo.

Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen y consiguió mover el dildo en busca de su satisfacción.

Ya con los músculos relajados, el suave vaivén de su cuerpo y el consolador entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, consiguió atinar a ese punto que lo hizo gritar momentos atrás, solo que esta vez fue más intenso.

Manipuló su juguete para encontrar el ángulo exacto que le permitiera golpear ese nudo de nervios. El consolador se deslizaba fácilmente y anhelaba una manera de ir más rápido y más profundo.

Jadeando y más agitado que todo un día de entrenamiento, Yuri decidió cambiar de posición: volteándose, dejando su pecho en el colchón, apoyándose en sus rodillas para sostener su trasero en alto.

Tuvo que doblar su brazo de manera antinatural para insertar de nueva cuenta el juguete. Yuri soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando logró, esta vez, meter más de tres cuartas partes del consolador.

Logró ir más profundo, sin embargo, le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar el ritmo con el que se estaba jodiendo a sí mismo.

De alguna manera consiguió colar su mano entre sus piernas y tomar su erección desatendida.

Su respiración se disparó y comenzó a gemir el nombre Otabek como una letanía, intercalando palabras sin sentido, pidiendo más, dejando que su imaginación se incendiara con las imágenes de sus fanfics.

Otabek lo tomaría así, sobre sus rodillas, rápido y duro, profundo, golpearía ese lugar dentro de él que lo desarmaba.

En el fondo de su mente algo le decía que con sus gritos, jadeos y gemidos sonaba como una actriz porno. Ojalá a Otabek le gustara que fuera vocal, en sus fantasías el moreno amaba que se expresara.

El empuje de su brazo se volvió errático cuando empezó a acercarse al orgasmo.

“¿Vas a correrte, mi Yura? Eres tan caliente… ¿Quieres que te llene?”

—Sí… sí, sí, Beka, hazlo.

“Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío, gatito. Qué eres una puta por mi polla, ¿hmm? ¿Lo eres?”

—Sí.— chilló cuando el consolador se estrelló contra su próstata, haciendo que sus ojos casi rodaran hacia atrás.

“Dilo, gatito, di lo que eres”

—Soy… ah, soy… soy una puta…

Ni siquiera acabó la frase que el Otabek de su mente le pidió que dijera, cuando fue golpeado por el orgasmo más abrumador que había tenido a sus diecisiete años de vida.

Su corazón latía como loco y su respiración estaba completamente desbocada.

—Estoy enfermo.— murmuró apretando su rostro contra la colcha.

💥💥💥

Faltaban dos meses para su cumpleaños y estaba atrapado en ese estúpido evento de beneficencia en Francia con otros patinadores.

Yakov había insistido en arrastrarlo a eso, junto con el estúpido de Viktor, porque eran las estrellas del patinaje ruso… lo peor era que Viktor estaba pegado al cerdo, así que Katsudon también estaba allí de mirón, y ambos siendo asquerosamente pegajosos.

Claro, Yuri inocentemente había creído que eso era lo peor, hasta que vio a su peor pesadilla: Jean Jacques Leroy. ¿Acaso no podía ir más mal? Sí, porque Otabek ni siquiera fue invitado a ese patético evento (tenía unas enormes ganas de patear en la cara a los organizadores de esa mierda por no considerar a su mejor amigo). Además, ahora debía compartir su momento de entrenamiento en la pista con el estúpido canadiense.

Ah, sí, también tenían casilleros y habitaciones contiguas, mismo horario de uso del gimnasio, los patinadores tenían sus comidas todos juntos y era insoportable... ¡casi tres putos días viendo la jodida cara de Leroy por todos lados!

En un momento consiguió escaparse a una cafetería cercana, estaba dispuesto a absorber toda la cafeína que pudiera cuando vio que justo al lado de la mesa en la que esperaba tomar asiento estaba Leroy.

—¡Deja de seguirme!.— le gritó, aguantando el deseo de arrojarle su café caliente a la cara.

—No te estoy siguiendo.— el muy imbécil pareció divertido con la ira de Yuri.

Bien, tal vez si le arrojaría su café. Tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse otro.

—Estás en todas partes, ¿sientes alguna clase de placer al molestarme?

—No, princesa, lamento decepcionarte, pero no me gustan los rubios.— el canadiense rió mostrando toda su brillante dentadura.— los prefiero de cabello oscuro y más llenos: las chicas con todas las curvas en su lugar y a los chicos con algo de músculo.

Yuri casi dejó caer su vaso ante la declaración, y antes de que pudiera procesarlo completamente estaba preguntando:

—¿O sea que si te gustan los chicos?

—Creo que te sorprendí ¿por que no tomas asiento?.— le indicó la silla vacía frente a él, pero Yuri negó; primero muerto antes de compartir mesa con Leroy.— Como sea, y bueno, sí. Aprecio la belleza masculina y alguna vez he salido con chicos.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una serie de imágenes desagradables pasaron por su cabeza, sobre todo de esas cosas horribles que había encontrado buscando fanfics. Ugh. Que asco.

—Creo que la imagen mental es horrible.— dijo finalmente.

—Ah, gatito.— Yuri sintió que el apodo le revolvía el estómago; así le decía el Otabek de sus fantasías.— soy un hombre guapo y solo me gusta la gente hermosa. Tu eres lindo, sí, pero definitivamente no mi tipo.

Tuvo esa sensación de morbo arrastrándose por su piel, así que decidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

Leroy pareció pensativo antes de extender sus labios en una de las sonrisas más petulantes que hubiera visto.

—Alguien como Katsuki, quizás. Tal vez un poco más definido como Seung u Otabek.

Yuri siempre sintió la ira en cada rincón de su cuerpo, había aprendido a convivir con ella y era una emoción con la que lidiaba normalmente y la dejaba escapar por todos sus poros algunas veces.

Pero esta era la primera vez en sus cortos diecisiete enojados años, que sintió la ira fusionarse con los celos y crear un monstruo que rugía en su interior exigiendo sangre… la sangre de Jean Jacques Leroy.

—¿Te gusta Otabek?.— preguntó en un tono que podría haber asustado a cualquiera, menos al canadiense tarado, porque nunca se enteraba de nada.

—No te niego que Otabek es guapo. Cuando entrenamos juntos en Canadá, y antes de que conociera a Isabella, ya era todo un chico rompecorazones; intenté tener una oportunidad con él, pero me dijo que no era su tipo y…. ¡ARGHH!

De acuerdo, quizás lo pensó, pero su cuerpo actuó solo cuando le arrojó su café a JJ. Ni siquiera se quedó a esperar el alboroto que se estaba armando, si no que salió corriendo al hotel donde se estaban concentrando con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación designada.

Una parte de Yuri pedía que ojalá Leroy no lo acusara y que no le pasara nada más allá del susto, y la otra parte esperaba que recibiera quemaduras de tercer grado, se le infectaran las llagas y muriera.

Gritó contra una de sus almohadas y ni siquiera abrió la puerta cuando Yakov empezó a aporrear la puerta preguntándole qué le ocurría.

Yuri nunca pensó que sería del tipo celoso y se dejaría arrastrar por los celos de esa manera. ¿O no eran celos? Sinceramente, no quería imaginar a Leroy coqueteando con su Otabek… nonononononono, le daba hasta frío solo de imaginarlo.

Era más como algo de su amistad, ¿cierto? 

JJ era horrible, jamás dejaría que se acercara a Otabek, sobre todo si tenía oscuras intenciones con su amigo. Beka era demasiado maravilloso y especial, debía ser protegido y solo rodearse de personas geniales, como un Yuri Plisetsky, medallista de oro y deportista de élite (dejando de lado el hecho de que tiene fantasías sexuales con su mejor amigo, claro; o el hecho de que inició una colección de juguetes de adultos que utiliza para satisfacer sus bajas fantasías. Ese es otro tema.)

Pero...

Era un pésimo amigo. Lo peor, de lo peor.

Yuri debería estar autoflagelándose por estar haciendo todo ese juego perverso e involucrar a Otabek. Solo cuando su cordura (y/o calentura) se lo permitía, recordaba que tenía que pensar en lo que el kazajo quería… oh, sus hormonas recalentadas lo hacían actuar como un imbécil.

¡Si tan solo Otabek no estuviera tan bueno!

No. No debía pensar así. Todo era diferente, no era lo mismo… no podía ser lo mismo.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Leroy lo arruinaba todo.

Tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ese imbécil canadiense empezó a hablar de que Otabek… de que… urgh, ni siquiera podía conjurarlo en su mente. La imagen era espantosa.

Era diferente, claro a él le gustaba Otabek y quería estar con él. Que le atrajera físicamente no quería decir que quisiera dejar de ser su amigo; amaba ser su amigo, lo adoraba, le encantaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, las veces que lograban verse y salir a pasear por allí, sus conversaciones nocturnas, sus bromas, su preocupación, su estilo, su acento cuando hablaba ruso, su música, todo… si tuviera que ir a vivir con alguien a una isla solitaria por el resto de sus días, elegiría a Otabek.

No igual que Leroy, él nunca podría entender cómo se sentía por Otabek...

Rebuscó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando el sonido de una notificación lo sacó de su fiesta de autocompasión, se topó con un mensaje proveniente de un número desconocido.

Arrojó el celular al otro lado de la habitación, gritando como si le hubiese quemado la mano cuando leyó el texto:

“Entiendo que estés enamorado de Otabek, pero eso no te da derecho a atacarme”

Oh.

Era de JJ.

Leroy creía que Yuri estaba… que por eso le había arrojado el café… o sea, uno podía tener celos por sus amigos… eso no significaba que..

De acuerdo, sí. Le gustaba Otabek, mucho, demasiado, al punto de la obsesión; pero de ahí al amor hay un paso más grande, ¿no?

¡¿No?!

¿Estaba enamorado de Otabek?.

Hahahahahahahaha. Por supuesto que...

Y la realización lo golpeó como un ladrillazo en la cabeza.

Oh, mierda, sí.

Estúpido Plisetsky.

Estaba muy enamorado de Otabek.


	4. Del largo y duro viaje de Yuri Plisetsky, y, en menor medida, de los consejos del idiota de Leroy

Una de las cosas que nunca imaginó, a pesar de tener una facilidad para formular cinemas mentales, era que estaría recibiendo ayuda de su peor enemigo declarado: Jean Jacques Leroy.

Al parecer Jean (no lo llamaría JJ, porque parecía que eso encendía el botón de estupidez en el canadiense), no lo consideraba su enemigo e incluso dijo que le caía bien, y, a pesar de que le gritó que dejara de mandarle mensajes para preguntar tonterías, acabó recibiendo asistencia amorosa del cerebro de maple.

De acuerdo, Yuri tenía que reconocer que al menos Jean tenía una relación sólida y estable con Isabella (no cuestionaría la salud mental de la chica por querer estar con alguien como Jean, pero como dicen por ahí: siempre hay un roto para un descosido), a diferencia de Mila que estrenaba novio cada cuatro meses o algo así, Lilia y Yakov con su matrimonio fallido y el viejo que consideraba romántico acosar a un cerdo hasta Japón. En resumen, no tenía muchas opciones para conseguir consejo.

Leroy fue claro: primero demostrar que sus sentimientos eran reales, compartir el cómo y el porqué de su sentir, hacerse novios y, luego, hacer la promesa. Yuri se arrepintió en el momento en que preguntó a qué se refería “la promesa”: llegar virgen al matrimonio, y Jean hizo especial hincapié que para las parejas del mismo sexo también contaba.

Decidió ser un chico bueno y no cuestionar los principios éticos y morales del canadiense.

Así que mientras estuvo en el aeropuerto, volaba a Kazajstán y esperaba que Otabek lo fuera a recoger, planeó una cuidadosa estrategia donde declararía sus sentimientos de manera muy romántica a la luz de la estrellas… y sí, revisó el pronóstico del clima y solo el último día de su estadía en el famoso tour al que irían tendría una noche despejada.

Yuri Plisetsky, eres un romántico.

Claro que cuando Otabek fue a recogerlo y tuvo el descaro de presentarse en pantalones de cuero, camiseta y una elegante y muy cool chaqueta larga de hilo, el romanticismo se convirtió en cenizas ante el incendio hormonal que se desató en el joven patinador ruso.

Maldito kazajo, que tenía el descaro de parecer tan tranquilo y sexy, como si no supiera que le alborotaba las hormonas a medio aeropuerto (si no es que a medio Kazajstán o a medio mundo).

Pero en ese mismo momento juró que ese kazajo llamado Otabek Altin sería suyo y de nadie más, como que era el tigre de hielo de Rusia.

🔥🔥🔥

Cuando se instaló en el departamento de Otabek se sintió un poco desanimado por tener que quedarse en el cuarto de invitados. Pero no dijo nada, no se quejó ni mucho menos, solo sonrió e hizo que el abrazo de reencuentro y felicitación de cumpleaños fuese incómodamente largo.

Solo que ninguno de los dos pareció incómodo.

Incluso, Otabek parecía complacido de que Yuri lo siguiera por toda la casa casi pegado a sus talones, y es que el rubio lo hacía solo para estar cerca, pero utilizaba la excusa de querer saber cada aspecto del hogar de su amigo.

Teniendo todo en orden, almorzaron una ensalada de pasta que el dueño de casa había preparado con antelación. El maldito kazajo cocinaba delicioso.

Ya después se recostaron en el cómodo sofá de dos cuerpos, Otabek puso una de sus listas de reproducción, de esas que creaba para usar de fondo en sus videollamadas, y decidieron ponerse al día en todas esas cosas que no podían decirse por skype.

Después de un rato, el moreno fue por una manta y preparó unos chocolates calientes. Aprovechando el frío y el problema de calefacción en el departamento, se sentaron más cerca mientras hablaban.

Yuri sonrió al tener la excusa perfecta para aparecer en el cuarto de su amigo en medio de una noche tan helada. Aunque por la fecha, deberían estar las temperaturas más cálidas, pero Kazajstán tenía su propio sentido del clima, y no es como si le importara realmente.

Antes de ir a dormir arreglaron sus cosas, pues el paquete turístico que había prometido Otabek empezaba el día siguiente y a las once debían estar en el punto de partida.

Vale decir que el adolescente ruso estaba más pendiente de cómo podría pasarse a la habitación de Otabek que de empacar lo correspondiente.

🔥🔥🔥

Ok.

El vuelo lo había cansado más de lo que esperaba y lo supo cuando se despertó asustado cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Estaba enredado en un montón de frazadas y la cabeza cubierta con la almohada.

Yuri gimió, molesto por autosabotearse.

¡Se supone que iría a dormir con Otabek para tantear un terreno más íntimo!.

No es que apenas llegara la primera noche juntos se le iba a tirar encima y pedirle que lo rellenara como un pavo de Navidad, pensaba Yuri “refinado” Plisetsky.

Sino que planeaba buscar algunas pistas, observar el actuar de Otabek, ver si su cercanía lo incomodaba, sentir su calor, manosearlo si se dormía prime… no, eso no lo haría, eso sería rebajarse a un nivel de acosador impensable y deshonroso.

Aunque si le ponía de humor la idea de que Otabek le hiciera una revisión manual completa mientras él dormía.

No podría explicar racionalmente porque con pensar en eso le bajaba un calor de aquellos: allí, él indefenso en una cama, profundamente dormido, mientras el kazajo paseaba sus grandes manos por todo su cuerpo, impúdicamente, tocándolo, apretando sus muslos, sus nalgas… con tanta fuerza que consiga despertarlo, y, entonces él, asustado, le pregunte algo como:

“O.Otabek, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

“Solo revisando lo que me pertenece”

Yuri ahogó un gruñido y se dirigió a la ducha para intentar lavar sus pensamientos impuros y alistarse para el asunto del tour Descubriendo Kazajstán.

🔥🔥🔥

El punto de partida del tour era en una pequeña oficina de turismo que pasaba desapercibida al lado de una tienda comercial y un restaurante familiar.

Al entrar de inmediato una señorita muy amable les preguntó si eran Altin y Plisetsky, y les pidió que confirmaran sus datos, cotejaran sus antecedentes médicos y revisaran el seguro médico; también tuvieron que firmar un papel que decía que cualquier accidente ocurrido por no seguir las instrucciones del guía sería responsabilidad de ellos y que rechazaban demandar a la empresa. Yuri se sintió un poquito intimidado y emocionado, porque era el primer papel que firmaba siendo mayor de edad.

Otabek también fue consultado por sus logros deportivos mientras esperaban, y cuando el resto de los trabajadores de la oficina se enteraron que era una personalidad más o menos famosa, se acercaron tímidamente a pedirle una fotografía o cruzar unas palabras de agradecimiento por poner el nombre del país en alto.

Yuri estaba tan orgulloso de su pronto a ser novio… amigo, mejor amigo.

—Buenas, soy Maxim Alscher, seré su guía durante el tour Descubriendo Kazajstán. Espero que nos llevemos bien y esta sea una buena experiencia para ustedes.

Cuando uno escucha un nombre como “Maxim Alscher” se podría imaginar a un hombre alto, fuerte, de carácter y que seguramente en su tiempo libre era espía del gobierno.

Pero este Maxim Alscher era un hombre bajito, un poquito gordo y de aspecto bonachón, debería estar cerca de sus cuarenta, tenía el pelo corto escondido bajo un feo gorro de pesca y usaba uno de esos chalecos de camping con múltiples bolsillos.

Saludó de mano a ambos patinadores jóvenes y no pareció reconocerlos o si lo hizo, no dijo comentario alguno.

Después de un poco más de burocracia, presentaciones, explicaciones de seguridad y “en caso de emergencia usted debe...”, se subieron a una pequeña van en dirección desconocida.

Cierto rubio no podía estar más emocionado.

🔥🔥🔥

Durante el viaje en vehículo, Maxim les fue contando sobre la historia de Kazajstán, poniendo especial énfasis en los chismes históricos, diciendo que era lo que más recordaban las personas (Yuri pensó en cómo su profesor de Historia decía lo mismo).

Lo bueno es que Maxim hablaba y no le importaba si estaban escuchándolo o no, así que se permitió distraerse en las partes que ya había estudiado y miraba el paisaje mientras se alejaban de la ciudad.

El cielo se veía más azul y las últimas casitas del camino eran reemplazadas por un extenso vacío. No era desolador, ni desértico, era una belleza diferente, quizás similar a algunos paisajes rusos pero con otro encanto; los colores tierra, marrones y dorados se extendían hasta donde alcanzaban sus ojos, hasta la vegetación parecía empaparse de esos tonos cálidos.

Otabek le susurró que, al amanecer, esos parajes parecían cubiertos de oro fundido. алтын: Altin, como el oro, dorado.

Como Otabek.

Las desnudas montañas áureas los acompañaron por el tramo de unas horas, a veces, a la distancia podía ver personas cabalgando a toda velocidad o conduciendo animales, podía oír agudos silbidos destinados a llamar a las águilas cetreras, según le explicó Maxim; el viento frío lo envolvía todo, creando graves melodías que hacían bailar a las espigadas hierbas altas.

El aire estaba helado (por la hora, a media tarde haría calor, el verano ya estaba empezando, decía Maxim), pero era refrescante, olía a limpio, afrutado y a magia.

O quizás solo era porque estaba muy emocionado y lo idealizaba todo.

A Yuri no le importaron los pequeños insectos que se colaban por las ventanas abiertas, ni que el viento fuera tan salvaje que lo despeinaba completamente y dolía contra la piel sensible de su rostro. Debería parecer una remolacha greñuda, pero no importaba.

Estaba feliz.

Incluso cuando casi sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de la van al ver que una tropilla de caballos salvajes pasó a pocos metros de distancia; Otabek tuvo que tirarlo hacia dentro y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Tuvo que soportar que, tanto su amigo como Maxim, lo regañaran por su imprudencia.

El resto del viaje se comportó y se quedó quietecito. Sin embargo, empezó a pensar que, aparte de los felinos, los caballos empezarían a tener un lugar especial dentro de sus animales favoritos: eran elegantes a su manera, disciplinados, se veían tranquilos y al momento de correr desataban todo su poder.

Con esos pensamientos en mente observó el paisaje que empezaba a cubrirse de más tintes verdes y pequeñas arboledas.

Finalmente llegaron a la primera parada. El guía les dijo que tomarían una pequeña colación y la primera actividad sería una cabalgata de reconocimiento del área y luego, una parada para comer, antes de emprender el camino hasta el lugar donde se alojarían.

Aprovecharon el momento para tomarse fotos y comer una barrita de cereal acompañada de una isotónica. Yuri rebotaba feliz por todas partes y se sentía especialmente contento por ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Otabek.

—Estás muy emocionado.— le mencionó el moreno después de verse arrastrado a una selfie con las montañas de fondo.

—Sí. Lo amo todo, hasta ahora el paisaje es precioso, los animales y todo. Y me encanta estar aquí contigo.— exclamó sin medirse en sus palabras.

—También me encanta que estés aquí conmigo

Las mejillas del rubio se volvieron más rojas con ese comentario y balbuceando alguna estupidez se alejó mirando fijamente su teléfono.

Dios. Otabek debería ser ilegal, no podía ser tan sexy y tierno a la vez. Y, encima, al muy desgraciado se le ocurrió que debía elongar sus brazos y espalda, ¿por qué tenía que tener esa figura para ser un patinador? Así todo marcado, con músculos un poco más abultados, hombros anchos y...

El momento incómodo (para Yuri) se cortó cuando el guía los llamó para llevarlos hasta un establo. El rubio se mordió el labio en el momento en que Maxim le preguntó en cuál caballo quería montar.

El caballo oscuro de Kazajstán no contaba, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo, no.

—No lo sé. Nunca me he subido a un caballo antes.

—Oh, entonces no creo que sea muy seguro que montes solo. Y usted, señor Altin, ¿tiene experiencia en caballos?

—Mi familia los ha criado desde generaciones. Aprendí equitación desde niño.

Cierto patinador ruso estaba teniendo un ataque con las imágenes que se conjuraban espontáneamente en su imaginación.

—Entonces, elija primero su caballo. Yuri, podemos ir en el mismo caballo porque la senda es un tanto peligrosa para principiantes y puedo…

—Preferiría ir con mi amigo.— intervino Otabek y alguien tuvo que contenerse de soltar un gritito de fanboy.— Así puedes marcar el camino sin problemas.

—No creo que sea posible, por la seguridad del…

—Soy instructor, mi familia organiza cabalgatas en las afueras de Almatý.— Otabek buscó su billetera, revolvió un poco y saco una identificación para enseñársela al guía.

Yuri casi suspiró, pero se contuvo; estaba tan orgulloso de su amigo. Se conformó con darle más puntos al patinador kazajo en su escala mental de genialidad y agradeció inmensamente (en su interior) por su intervención, puesto que estaba muy seguro de no querer compartir su espacio personal con Maxim, sobre todo por el olor a fritura que emanaba de su ropa.

Y, bueno, Otabek podía invadir su espacio personal de la manera que quisiera.

Así que pasaron la tarde montando por la estepa kazaja.

Yuri estaba feliz. Por supuesto, cómo no estarlo cuando estuvo prácticamente acorralado en una montura con el dueño absoluto de sus fantasías adolescentes más tórridas.

Como nunca antes se había subido a un caballo, el rubio se resbalaba de la montura y se deslizaba hacia los costados sin importar cuán firme sujetaba las riendas, por lo que su mejor amigo se vio en la obligación de asirlo con fuerza, sosteniéndolo con un brazo en torno a su cintura y con el otro llevar las riendas, además de decirle con su calmada voz (demasiado cerca para su cordura) que se sostuviera del cuerno, pues él se encargaría de todo.

Sobra decir que Yuri estaba inmerso en su sueño ideal:

Otabek reteniéndolo con firmeza, su espalda pegada al pecho del moreno, su voz hablándole muy cerca del oído sobre el paisaje de Kazajstán. No iba a ahondar en lo que sentía cuando galopaban más rápido y el movimiento hacía que la pelvis del kazajo chocara descaradamente contra su trasero y espalda baja, ni en que ponía de su parte para que aquellos roces se dieran más a menudo.

Y, bueno, aprendió que la parte sobresaliente de la montura que quedaba frente a él se llamaba cuerno.

Cabalgar era incómodo como el infierno, pero no se iba a quejar, no cuando el toque caliente del kazajo descansaba sobre su ombligo. Y, puede o no, que haya tenido un pequeño desmayo cuando Otabek le dijo que el truco para conducir un caballo era mantener una mano firme e imponer el dominio sobre el animal.

En fin.

Pararon a comer en un pequeño restaurante que estaba en medio de la nada y solo servían beshbarmak a la manera tradicional, por lo que Yuri solo se limitó a sonreír cuando pusieron una cabeza de oveja frente a Otabek.

Maxim les explicó brevemente el significado ceremonial del beshbarmak y la cabeza de oveja, sus significaciones y que actualmente era muy raro que se hiciera, salvo en los pueblos nómadas más apegados a las tradiciones ancestrales. Igualmente rieron cuando hicieron que Yuri comiera un trocito de paladar de oveja y a Otabek, la mitad de una oreja (que se la comió sin decir nada ni mostrar disgusto, por otro lado, Yuri se obligó a tragar y luego llenarse de té para que la textura extraña de esa carne se asentara en su estómago).

El beshbarmak en sí no era malo, solo el descuartizamiento de la cabeza de oveja, y comerlo con la mano solo lo hacía más divertido. Aunque, claro, Otabek se veía todo elegante comiendo fideos con trozos de carne con sus dedos… Yuri estaba seguro que debía parecer un monstruo o algo, pero no se quejó cuando su amigo cogió una servilleta y limpió las gotitas de salsa con las que se ensució.

—¿Sabes cómo podría saber mejor esto?.— preguntó el rubio mientras esperaba su segundo plato de beshbarmak. Estaba de vacaciones, comería hasta reventar aunque Lilia lo matara de hambre cuando volviera.

—¿Cómo?

—Como relleno de pirozhki. Quedaría muy delicioso y podrías llevarlo a todos lados.

—Eso sería algo bueno para probar.

La pequeña sonrisa de Otabek hizo que Yuri jurara que encontraría la manera de preparar beshbarmak-pirozhki para regalarle a su amigo.

Después de la comida pasearon un rato por lo alrededores antes de volver a montar en sus respectivos caballos.

Entre la comida, el calor y el casi abrazo del moreno, Yuri iba dormitando. A pesar de todo el movimiento, los insectos y el sudor, iba muy cómodo, por lo que ni se enteró cuando estaban de vuelta en los establos y Otabek lo cargaba cual princesa durmiente… quizás se hizo un poquito el dormido hasta que fue dejado en el asiento del vehículo y despertó mágicamente.

Maxim les explicaba algo sobre las costumbres de los pueblos nómades mientras conducía hasta el lugar en el que se levantaban aunténticas yurtas kazajas donde se alojarían y vivirían los próximos días.

🔥🔥🔥

Yuri se despertó sobresaltado con el sonido de ovejas, vacas y otros animales que ni siquiera podía distinguir.

Otra vez se había quedado dormido y no pudo cumplir su cometido de dormir al lado de su amigo. Es más, Otabek ya ni siquiera estaba en la yurta.

Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama extraña: era un armazón rústico con un colchón relleno de plumas y una almohada hecha con diferentes telas enrolladas, tenía sábanas comunes y corrientes, pero en vez de frazadas normales tenían unas hechas de lana cardada y pieles de animales.

La yurta era un espacio redondo y cubierto de tapicería hacia donde mirara. Maxim les había dicho que no eran de estructuras tan sofisticadas como las mongolas, pero que eso no les restaba belleza. Al centro había una especie de fogón donde podían cocinar, unas mesitas bajas eran utilizadas a la hora de la comida; demarcando la circunferencia había baúles y sacos con diferentes provisiones para su estadía y unos muebles cuadrados que parecían sillones, pues tenían cojines y escabeles.

Decidió que le gustaba como se veía todo aquello, era acogedor y hogareño. También aprovechó de captar hasta el más pequeño de los detalles que pudiera ser utilizado en sus historias.

Pero, sin duda, lo mejor de todo es que Maxim dormía en una casita a unos cuantos metros de distancia y los verdaderos kazajos nómades (quienes prestaban las yurtas durante la temporada) vivían unos metros más allá… y pues tenían un perímetro de unos 200 metros a solas.

Yay.

🔥🔥🔥

Otabek estaba hablando con Maxim y algunas personas, le dijeron que lo estaban esperando a él para salir al próximo lugar, así que debía ir a comer algo antes de partir.

El desayuno fue leche de vaca hervida en una fogata y saborizada con té de alguna clase, era espesa y se pegoteaba en su lengua gracias a toda la grasa que tenía; la señora que se lo dio rió divertida de las muecas que hacía Yuri y le obsequió unos dulces que parecían pedacitos de fideos cubiertos de miel y azúcar, chak-chak dijo que se llamaban y eran deliciosos.

De nuevo recorrerían un trecho a caballo, por lo que tuvo que cabalgar con el moreno. No estaba molesto, obvio.

El plan del día era recorrer un mercado tradicional, para que conocieran el funcionamiento, vieran las artesanías y pudieran comprar algún recuerdo.

Yuri, como fanboy de la cultura kazaja que era, explotó ante todo lo que se extendió frente a sus ojos.

La primera parada fue obligatoriamente una tienda de ropa; tal vez no fuera muy amable de su parte, pero obligó a Otabek a probarse cada prenda que encontraba genial (además de tomarle muchas fotos), para su suerte, el kazajo no se negaba y solo reía ante cada ocurrencia de Yuri.

Aunque casi se murió infartado y derretido cuando Otabek lo jaló dentro del probador en el que se encontraba. El “probador” eran tres cortinas y una pared que daba privacidad a las personas que la necesitaban, por eso, cuando se vio un poquito acorralado por el moreno y este empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, su respiración se enganchó y casi tuvo una erección.

Sentir las manos de Otabek pasar por sus hombros para quitarle la chaqueta le provocó un sonrojó y un ligero temblor de rodillas. No era nada del otro mundo, pero su cerebro tergiversaba la situación… Su amigo solo lo deslizó en un shapan rojo con ricos bordados dorado y una piel muy blanca en la zona del cuello; con mucha delicadeza Otabek le calzó un grueso cinturón para mantener cerrado el shapan y con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios le arregló el cabello para descansar sobre su cabeza un borik a juego.

—Te queda muy bien.— acomodó el cuello de piel y Yuri exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. Aquello era demasiado para su corazón adolescente.

—Gracias.— murmuró apenas y Otabek le sonrió de nuevo.

Oh, esa sonrisa podría reemplazar al sol e iluminaría toda Rusia por los próximos cien años.

—Creo que lo compraré.

—Podemos andar combinados.— apuntó su propio shapan azul que tenía el mismo patrón de bordado que el que usaba el rubio.

Salieron del probador y varias personas los miraron algo extrañados, sobre todo a Yuri… y más aún cuando una de las ancianitas que estaban en la tienda llegó con un extraño sombrero cónico y negando con la cabeza.

No entendió nada, pero se molestó en el momento en que Maxim empezó a reír y Otabek le hablaba a la abuelita en un rápido kazajo (su voz grave sonaba de una manera diferente, musical y cruda a la vez, lo que revivió el hormigueo en su interior), de vez en cuando lo señalaba y hacía más gestos. La abuelita puso una expresión de sorpresa y se acercó a palmearle el brazo a Yuri para luego regalarle unos caramelos.

Al rato, el guía se acercó a decirle que la abuelita lo había confundido con una chica y que traía un saukele, un sombrero tradicional de las mujeres kazajas jóvenes.

Yuri se desquitó dándole una patada no muy fuerte en la cadera a Maxim.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo el extenso mercado, entreteniéndose en cada objeto que parecía curioso, cada lugar bonito o donde algún atrevido comerciante los arrastraba. Yuri acabó comprando un par de cosas más, como un borik para su abuelito, otro para Yakov, un bonito chal para Lilia y pulseras con cuentas de madera para el resto; para él se compró un tapiz mediano con un feroz tigre en el centro, unas flechas con plumas de águilas y unas figuritas talladas en madera de un leopardo de las nieves, un tigre, un oso y un caballo.

Comieron un montón de porquerías y, por alguna razón, las abuelitas parecían amar al rubio, puesto que al verlo le apretaban las mejillas para después regalarle diferentes clases de dulces y golosinas.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando volvieron al campamento, esta vez Yuri se mantuvo despierto y se alegró de que aún estuvieran vistiendo los shapan a juego, de que Otabek aún lo mantuviera sujeto por la cintura y de poder reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo mientras hablaban de todo lo que habían visto.

🔥🔥🔥

Comieron una cena ligera compuesta mayormente por ensaladas y pudieron obtener una ducha en la cabaña que usaba Maxim. El rubio fue primero y no le importó ducharse largamente, sobre todo porque había comprado ese jabón con aroma a canela y miel; así que jugueteó largo rato con la espuma, hasta que el perfume quedó impregnado en su piel.

Más descansado, limpio y con pijama, volvió a la yurta y Otabek le dijo que había preparado algo de té que podía beber mientras él tomaba su turno en la ducha.

Yuri tenía otros planes:

Quería tomarse una foto con su shapan nuevo ahora que se sentía más refrescado, porque en las fotos que tomó en la tarde era un completo desastre. Primero se trenzó el cabello para despejar su cara, luego, se calzó la chaqueta kazaja sin problemas, recordando la forma en que Otabek anudó el cinturón, el borik fue lo siguiente de la lista; aunque cuando se miró en la cámara frontal de su teléfono no le convenció del todo y se lo quitó.

Buscó la mejor luz dentro de la yurta y el tapiz más bonito para que fuera el fondo y tomó un par de selfies que subiría más tarde. Se sentó en la cama para estar más cómodo y empezar a borrar las fotos que salieron corridas o borrosas.

Oh, algunas de esas fotos valían oro.

Era increíble lo bien que se veía Otabek ataviado con la ropa tradicional, parecía resaltar sus mejores atributos físicos. Era un sólido de 10/10, mucho mejor que su imaginación y ahora tenía esas fotografías donde posaba para él… era tanto material para todas esas noches donde le ganaba la calentura.

A propósito de eso, no quería ni imaginar si es que a Lilia se le ocurría meterse a revisar su cuarto, sobre todo el último cajón de su ropero, porque allí tenía su colección de juguetes para adultos… y no podría decirle nada, porque ya era mayor de edad y todo eso, pero de todas maneras era algo vergonzoso de admitir y explicar, incluso podía ver la cara que pondría Lilia y cómo lo juzgaría silenciosamente. No quería que viera su colección de consoladores, dilatadores, rotadores y vibradores… no es que fueran muchos, pero 12 quizás era un número demasiado alto, Mila decía que estaba bien, ella misma le había confesado que tenía unos 25, porque le gustaba experimentar diferentes texturas y velocidades (jamás pensó que hablaría de esas cosas con Mila, pero resultó muy educativo), y cada vez que aprendía se interesaba en conocer un poco más su cuerpo, había mucho que intentar, supo que había cosas que le gustaron y cosas que no, además de que lo ayudaban a relajarse después de un día especialmente horrible, tenía sus juguetes favoritos, “pero el primero nunca se olvida”, le había dicho su amiga pelirroja, y ciertamente era el único con el que conseguía tener un orgasmo seco y sin tocarse.

No debería estar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento, más aún porque sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Como sucedía siempre.

Oh, y Otabek dormía a solo unos pasos de distancia, en el espacio restrictivo de una yurta, sería tan fácil caminar esos cuantos pasos y…

Yuri miró el piso tapizado y pensó en cómo se sentiría la presión del duro suelo a través de la alfombra.

Urgh… estaba tan enfermo.

Y sí, bajó de la cama de un salto para arrodillarse junto a ella. Era incómodo en la manera en que esperaba que fuera; temblando como una hoja bajó su cuerpo y apoyó su mejilla contra el grueso tejido, se movió un poco para que raspara su piel…

¿Por qué hacía estas cosas? Era alguna clase de pervertido, Dios… no debería… no tendría otra oportunidad de saber lo que se sentía, y…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yura?

Si no gritó fue porque tenía la cara pegada en el suelo.

Otabek había llegado y él estaba haciendo el ridículo ahí.

Intentó pararse lo más rápido posible para conservar su dignidad, pero ni el entrenamiento de ballet ni la gracia del patinaje lo salvaron de la caída más estrepitosa de su vida.

Otra vez estaba con la cara pegada al suelo. Humillándose.

—¿Estás bien?

Y, por supuesto, Otabek pareciendo el epítome de la belleza masculina kazaja, con nada más que el pantalón de pijama y una toalla colgando de su cuello.

Era un desastre.

—Sí, solo estaba buscando mi teléfono.— medio rió estúpidamente, mirando hacia otro lado para que no viera que estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Creo que está sobre mi cama.— le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Ah, sí… me distraje viendo los… los tapices y pensé que podía haber caído al suelo

Esta vez el moreno ocupó el espacio en su cama, se secó el cabello después de entregarle el celular a Yuri.

—Sigues con el shapan.— observó el kazajo y el rojo volvió a las pálidas mejillas.

—Me gusta.

—Es raro pensar que a un ruso pueda gustarle la cultura kazaja, con eso de los temas históricos y la rivalidad.

Yuri sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre. Intentó sacar todas sus ideas sucias de su mente, su amigo había dicho eso con la mejor intención del mundo.

Se encogió de hombros y encontró el valor para sentarse al lado de Otabek.

—Kazajstán es interesante y tiene aspectos que me gustan mucho.— el rubio se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso mientras miraba a los ojos de su amigo.

El movimiento de la nuez de adán de Otabek fue bastante perceptible cuando tragó al escuchar las palabras de Yuri.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo un poquito tenso.

—Puedo decir que también hay aspectos rusos que me gustan mucho.

De acuerdo, el ambiente se estaba volviendo definitivamente tenso.

Y tal vez se estaba imaginando la intensidad en los ojos castaños debido al repentino calor que decidió atacarlo, ¡esto se parecía tanto a una situación salida de un fanfic!

¿Qué debería hacer? Podría jugar pesado y ver hasta dónde podía llegar o fingir demencia y cambiar el tema.

Se mordió el labio, indeciso y presenció cómo los ojos de Otabek cayeron a su boca.

Ah. La decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Rusia?

Un sonrojo apenas notorio se asentó en el rostro kazajo, pero sonrió con demasiada seguridad antes de acercarse un poco más a Yuri.

—Intenta adivinar.

Yuri trató de componer su expresión más ingenua para decir:

—¿Los pirozhki de mi abuelo?

La expresión de Otabek se volvió más enigmática, y estiró su dedo para tocar la suave piel del cuello del shapan.

—Me gusta como se te ve la ropa de mi país. Verte así hace que me sienta… cercano a ti.

Cierto patinador ruso sintió que estallaría en llamas.

La voz grave de su amigo parecía miel suave a sus sentidos. Se vio en la obligación de acomodarse mejor cuando empezó a notar que el pantalón de pijama no haría mucho por cubrir lo que estaba pasando entre sus piernas.

La mano caliente de Otabek se posó en su rodilla y tuvo que luchar para reprimir un jadeo sorprendido. Gosh, ni siquiera estaba respirando correctamente.

—¿Me dirás lo que te gusta de Kazajstán?

Mierda.

No pudo contenerse más…

Un gemido más parecido a un lloriqueo escapó de los labios de Yuri antes de acortar la distancia con la boca contraria.

Ni siquiera encontró resistencia en el beso, fue correspondido de inmediato, con hambre. La mano en su rodilla había escalado hasta la parte baja de su espalda y lo acercaba más al cuerpo moreno; tampoco se resistió y se aproximó más a Otabek.

El beso continuaba. El cosquilleo en sus labios cada vez que se rozaba contra los del moreno; en el momento en que atrapó sus labios con los dientes, Yuri volvió a gemir solo para escuchar como Otabek gruñía y de un movimiento rápido, sin despegarse de su boca, lo puso a horcajadas en su regazo, levantándolo como si no pesara nada.

El calor subió por su cuerpo aún más rápido, el fuerte agarre en sus caderas casi lo mareaba y lo enviaba directamente al pozo de sus fantasías de ser dominado.

Yuri quiso estar aún más cerca y decidió apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Otabek, sintiendo directamente la piel tibia bajo sus dedos; amasó los músculos con delicadeza, lo que le valió que el moreno profanara su boca con su lengua. No se esperó tal ataque, pero permaneció con sus labios separados para que Otabek saqueara a su antojo; pronto encontró la técnica del juego y supo que si acariciaba la lengua contraria con la propia, recibiría algo más violento.

Sentía que se ahogaba y su respiración se disparaba de agitada a errática. Estaba tan caliente y solo era un beso; necesitaba deshacerse del shapan, pero el moreno lo tenía sujeto con tanta firmeza que apenas podía moverse.

No estuvo muy seguro de cómo sucedió, pero Otabek se empujó contra él, y Yuri se vio forzado a alejarse un poco para soltar un quejido necesitado.

Los ojos marrones le dieron una mirada salvaje y Yuri solo se estiró para tener más de esos labios. Esta vez una de las manos kazajas se enredó en su trenza y le dio la impresión de que una corriente eléctrica viajara por su piel.

La lengua de Otabek trabajaba con maestría en su boca, quitándole el aliento, con ferocidad, casi como si quisiera devorarlo…

Las sensaciones lo envolvieron y enterró las uñas en los hombros morenos. Aquello disparó algo en Otabek, porque su pecho retumbó con un sonido indescifrable y se levantó para dejar recostado al rubio sobre la cama.

El corazón de Yuri latía desenfrenado contra su pecho y creyó que tendría alguna clase de accidente coronario cuando el toque contrario buscó perderse bajo su ropa, pero no sucedió. Otabek se cernió sobre él, acorrolándolo de manera deliciosa, acercando su rostro hasta su oreja, recogiendo el lóbulo entre sus labios, presionando con sus dientes.

—¿Estás bien con esto?.— su voz más grave que de costumbre, un susurro bajo que erizó hasta el último de sus vellos.— Responde, Yura.

Habló en ruso, en un tono duro, cuando pasaron unos segundos en los que Yuri no respondió. Aquella orden viajó directamente hacia su miembro, que estaba cada vez más animado.

—S.sí.

No pudo contener los ruidosos jadeos cuando los dientes del kazajo mordieron algún lugar de su cuello. Su respuesta pareció animar al patinador mayor, pues volvió hacerlo un par de veces más para obtener la misma contestación.

Agradecía profundamente que estuvieran a solas en la yurta.

Mordiscos, besos y succiones recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula y cuello, marcándolo, desatando más calor en sus partes bajas. Estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso… aunque no parecía molestar al moreno, todo lo contrario.

Con un último mordisco en la unión del cuello y hombro, Otabek se incorporó un poco; tenía sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos del rubio impidiéndole moverse. Con una lentitud abrumante paseó sus dedos por el pequeño escote del shapan, buscando el borde, tirando de él para abrirlo poco a poco.

Yuri prácticamente vibraba con anticipación, sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Su aliento salió apresurado cuando Otabek halló el cinturón que mantenía el shapan cerrado y… oh, por todos los dioses del mundo, nunca pensó que un movimiento como aquel fuese tan sexy: deshizo el nudo con una sola mano.

El shapan se convirtió en un bulto en el suelo, y la camiseta del pijama de Yuri pasó a hacerle compañía.

Las grandes manos morenas acariciaron la piel de su pecho de inmediato. Fue una sensación sublime y el rubio solo pudo responder arqueándose contra su toque, empuñando las frazadas entre sus dedos.

—No esperaba que fueras tan receptivo.

A decir verdad, Yuri tampoco lo esperaba, pero bastó un ligero roce en el botón sobresaliente para que volviera a gimotear desesperado. Entonces, la deliciosa tortura empezó para el menor: toques demasiado suaves sobre tan sensible parte de su pecho, pellizcos ligeros y mimos etéreos, su pezón atrapado entre dos dedos, tirándolos un poco, obligándolos a permanecer erectos y sensibles.

No quería perderse de las expresiones de Otabek mientras lo tocaba, pero sus ojitos se cerraban por el mar de sensaciones que parecía inundarlo.

Ambas manos morenas delinearon sus costillas, presionando con fuerza hasta posarse en su cintura. Los pulgares dibujando círculos, masajeando, arrastrándose lentamente un poco más abajo, hacia sus caderas, queriendo rodear su ombligo, su vientre plano.

La antelación estallando en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Los ojos oscuros prometiéndole muchas cosas.

El kazajo se detuvo cuando la yema de sus dedos bailaban en la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama del rubio.

Vio como Otabek lamió sus labios y le dio esa mirada intensa a todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres…?.—su voz grave, espesa, goteando excitación, ni siquiera tuvo que completar la oración para que Yuri también hablara:

—Tómame, por favor.— lloriqueó casi con desesperación, sus pensamientos coherentes perdidos temporalmente en la bruma de su calor.— Hazlo, Beka.

Una sonrisa de cazador se dibujó en el rostro moreno y Yuri creyó que terminaba de derretirse.

El mayor se incorporó una vez más, solo para apreciar al rubio de mejor manera.

—Quién iba a pensar que fueras tan sumiso, mi Yura.— lo halagó. Separó los muslos pálidos y el recién nombrado abrió más las piernas para confirmar el punto.— ¿Quieres ser mío tan mal que te ofreces así?

—Por favor.— pidió con voz débil, superado por sus deseos y fantasías haciéndose realidad.

La sonrisa de Otabek se volvió más misteriosa.

—Entonces puedo tenerte como quiera, ¿o no?, joderte sobre tus manos y rodillas, doblegarte, usarte como en esas historias que te gusta leer.

Yuri sintió que su respiración se cortaba al descubrir que estaban en la misma página. Su miembro chorreaba presemen y parecía palpitar gracias a las palabras de su... ¿amigo?.

Ahora no importaba.

No cuando Otabek estaba tirando para deshacerse del resto del pijama del rubio.

Yuri sabía que el rubor se acentuaba en distintas partes de su cuerpo desnudo, sobre todo allí donde se detenía la vista del contrario.

—¿Alguien más te ha visto así?.— negó por toda respuesta, incapaz de formar una palabra.— entonces, me pertenecerás, Yuri, ¿eso quieres?

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, quiero ser tuyo.

Con una tranquilidad exasperante, Otabek siguió con su índice una línea imaginaria por su cuello hasta alcanzar su mentón, allí lo obligó a mantenerlo en alto.

—Me gustas, Yuri. Pero, si quieres que esto funcione, tienes que saber que eres solo mío.

La única respuesta fue un lánguido gemido. Luego, los dedos del kazajo cerrándose en torno a su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

La exhalación que escapó de la boca de Yuri quedó silenciada cuando fue asaltada una vez más por los labios y lengua de Otabek; quiso corresponder de alguna manera pero era tal el ímpetu de los embates en su cavidad que solo fue un participante pasivo.

El duro toque del moreno estrujaba sus caderas y muslos, a veces rozaba superficialmente su erección sin darle mayor atención, consiguiendo que estuviese cada vez más tenso y desesperado por un toque más directo.

—¡Otabek!.— gritó cuando recibió un mordisco en uno de sus pezones, aunque de inmediato se sumergió en más jadeos ahogados cuando su carne fue maltratada con los dientes.

Jamás creyó que el dolor pudiera sentirse tan bien.

Se sentía al borde del éxtasis solo con las mordidas que recorrían su torso y solo se puso mejor cuando Otabek empezó a marcarlo, chupando su piel hasta el punto de un placentero suplicio. Su cintura, alrededor de su ombligo, su cadera, al interior de sus muslos… pronto se cubrieron de huellas rojizas y moradas.

—Eres un desastre, Yuri.— el kazajo recién se dignó a tocar el miembro del rubio, volviéndolo más húmedo.— Tal vez deberías estar en el suelo para no ensuciar una cama tan bonita. Levántate.

Con el cuerpo flojo, el patinador ruso intentó obedecer. Las piernas temblorosas no lo mantenían estable, se sintió como la primera vez que se puso sus patines; de todos modos, fue ayudado por el moreno que lo sostuvo de un brazo.

No esperó que Otabek empujara levemente la parte de atrás de su rodilla con su pie, para indicarle la nueva posición que debía adquirir. Sin embargo, no se lo cuestionó y acató, intentando hacerlo con la mayor gracia posible, incluso cuando tomó una postura más dócil.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres

—Fóllame, Otabek. Por favor.

El moreno soltó una pequeña risa, que solo logró encenderlo más.

—Mírate. Yuri Plisetsky, arrodillado y suplicando por una polla que lo llene.— el aludido se estremeció, pero hizo todo lo posible por permanecer derecho y con las manos tras su espalda, fue recompensado cuando el puño de Otabek se envolvió en su desordenado cabello y lo mantuvo fijo en su lugar.— Primero tienes que probar que tan bueno eres con la boca.

El rubio asintió y entreabrió sus labios, esperando, mientras el contrario liberaba el prominente bulto de su entrepiernas… bueno, al parecer el promedio de internet no se equivocaba, incluso parecía más grande de lo que tenía en casa, pero quizás se debía a la construcción del cuerpo de Otabek… aunque no era el momento de estar pensando en eso.

Dirigió sus verdes irises a los castaños, encontrando en ellos el mismo calor que lo recorría, fueron apenas unos segundos y cuando el fuego cruzó los ojos del kazajo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cálida punta se hiciera espacio en su cavidad.

De inmediato utilizó su lengua para acariciar el glande. La piel caliente y húmeda era muy diferente a sus prácticas con el falo de silicón, pero se sintió confiado en cuanto a tragar todo lo posible de la carne endurecida que pulsaba contra su boca.

Sus labios se estiraron aceptando la circunferencia de la erección de Otabek, quizás un poco más gruesa de lo que estaba acostumbrado a tomar. Las formas sinuosas causaban cosquilleos agradables allí donde lo tocaban, forzándolo a aceptar un poco más.

Las esquinas de su boca picaban gratamente mientras intentaba relajar su mandíbula. El kazajo ni siquiera se estaba moviendo, solo intentaba meterse cada vez más en su boca, manteniendo su cabeza fija gracias al agarre en su pelo. Yuri ni siquiera quería pensar cuanto estaba en su interior en ese momento y cuánto faltaba, pero una especie de instinto le decía que no debía detenerse hasta tener su nariz enterrada en los oscuros vellos recortados de la pelvis de su amigo.

Un empuje más, el glande tratando de bajar por su garganta, impidiendo que pudiera tragar saliva. El gruñido que nació del pecho moreno fue toda la recompensa que necesitó para destensarse y permitirle que empezara a empujar.

Trató de mantener los dientes lo más alejados posible cuando Otabek se retiró antes de comenzar con sus arremetidas. Primero fue lento, como midiendo el estado de Yuri, que se sintió bastante conmovido por la preocupación que demostraba a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo.

Intentó mantener sus ojos en el rostro de Otabek, ver cómo se sentía, cómo sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas por el calor, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, los músculos de su cuello tensos, una pequeña gota de sudor descendiendo por su piel tan perfecta. Dios, le gustaba tanto.

No sabía si su cara de adoración causó algo en el kazajo, puesto que asió con más firmeza su cabello y utilizó su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Quería imaginar que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, que Otabek estaba complacido de tenerlo así, tan dispuesto. Sin poder evitarlo, gimió y sus propias caderas se agitaron buscando algún contacto, su miembro latiendo por algún contacto que lo calmara.

Sus sofocados lamentos lograron que las embestidas fueran más duras, la punta de la polla chocando erráticamente contra el interior de sus mejillas antes de encontrarse bajando por su garganta.

Cada vez que Otabek embestía contra su cavidad, se mareaba un poco debido a las sensaciones. Era rudo, pero controlado; la firmeza del pene del kazajo chocaba contra sus paredes bucales, molestando su paladar

La vista se le nubló con las lágrimas que escapaban cada vez que la polla de su amigo intentaba bajar más profundo en su garganta, agradecía haberse preparado para eso y poder suprimir su reflejo nauseoso. El sonido de su propio atragantamiento, la humedad de su saliva y las respiraciones de Otabek era lo único que llenaba su mente; estaba siendo usado, como en sus fantasías, como si no tuviera una pizca de orgullo, solo esperando que el kazajo se corriera en su boca para tragar todo lo que le daría.

Su miembro latía al ritmo de las embestidas de Otabek contra su boca. Se sentía tan lleno, que de solo imaginar la sensación de ser tomado de otras maneras, lo enviaban a un espiral tan placentero como si se estuviera masturbándose.

Cada vez más profundo, con más fuerza, el regusto del arrebato del kazajo bañaba su lengua, algo salado y espeso, no era desagradable y quería un poco más. Su saliva escurría por su barbilla sin poder hacer nada para detenerla.

Debía verse tan estropeado...

—¡muni, saykal!

Yuri podía asegurar que aquello era una maldición kazaja, pero fue como el detonante de su propia liberación. Gimió una vez más, el pene de Otabek aún profundo en su boca cuando alcanzó un orgasmo abrasador.

Sorbió con más ímpetu, sus músculos más relajados ayudaron a llevar mejor el miembro en su interior. Yuri se dejó hacer, su cuerpo laxo y sólo guiado por el agarre del kazajo, cuyos movimientos habían adquirido otro matiz, además de aumentar el volumen de sus jadeos y sonidos.

Y lo sintió.

El hasta ahora desconocido sabor del semen se estrelló en su boca, aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de notarlo mucho, puesto que Otabek tenía otros planes. Cintas de la pasional sustancia cubrieron parte de su rostro, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, por lo que pudo sentir las cuerdas de cálido semen en su piel.

Lo había hecho. El rubio se sentía como ebrio y solo sonrió débilmente cuando Otabek le exigió mirarlo.

—Te corriste solo con chuparme la polla, ¿tanto te gusta esto?.— Yuri solo asintió, pero se ganó un tirón de pelo que lo dejó viendo estrellas.— Responde apropiadamente.

—Sí, me gusta. Mucho.

—Tal vez deberías retirarte del patinaje y permanecer aquí conmigo, calentando mi cama. Mi puta personal, disponible para cuando quiera… tan bonito y obediente.— Otabek presionó con su pulgar el labio inferior, obligándolo a abrir la boca.— Debería hacer que me chupes hasta que esté duro de nuevo y pueda follarte como lo mereces.

Yuri respondió lamiendo el pulgar lascivamente, mostrando cuán dispuesto estaba a hacer lo que le mencionaban… y todo lo que el otro quisiera.

Pronto la punta del miembro de Otabek volvía a estar en su boca, por lo que chupó ávidamente, llevándose consigo los restos de semen que aún se adherían a la piel. Ahora sí el sabor fue más claro para sus papilas gustativas: algo salado, con un tenue dejo amargo, algo viscoso… sí, Yuri podría tener un poco más de eso.

No duró demasiado. A pesar de que persiguió con su boca la polla contraria, le fue negado

—Preséntate.

Yuri se quedó inmóvil al no saber qué era lo que se le pedía, pero cuando Otabek lo rodeó y apoyó la palma de sus manos en la mitad de su espalda para obligarlo a bajar, supo lo que quería de él.

Con la misma actitud pasiva que había estado teniendo hasta el momento, se apoyó contra sus antebrazos y dejó que su torso descendiera, levantando más sus muslos y exponiendo su trasero.

Sí, la misma puta posición en la que Otabek lo había encontrado cuando llegó.  
Se encontró temblando con antelación, por todo lo que aquella postura sugería. Yuri se mordió el labio para impedir que sus gemidos escaparan, pues ni siquiera estaba siendo tocado y estaba tan caliente como al principio, si tan solo pudiera...

Una fuerte nalgada casi lo tiró de cara contra el suelo.

Ok, eso no estaba en sus planes. parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo como la piel de su glúteo ardía donde fue azotada. Era… extraño, por decir lo menos.

No es que no le haya gustado… solo que fue un poco extraño.

Se volteó un poco buscando una explicación parte de Otabek, pero este tenía su expresión calmada de siempre. Yuri sintió que sus mejillas ardieron aún más con la vista tras él: el kazajo mirándolo atentamente mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo.

Vale, que si se ponía así, accedía felizmente a otra nalgada.

—Eres un desastre, y lo sabes. No te hagas el inocente.— y allí le cayó otra bofetada a su trasero, sobresaltándolo igual que antes.— Has ensuciado los tapices de la yurta, ¿qué dirá Maxim si lo ve?

Su cerebro explotó ante la comprensión de los hechos.

—Lo siento… yo…

—Límpialo.— le arrojó su camiseta del pijama y Yuri se apresuró a cumplir su pedido, arrastrando sus propios restos con la tela, frotando con fuerza para lograr desprenderlo.

Aprovechando que el rubio estaba en una posición tan vulnerable, Otabek decidió complicarle un poco la tarea: acarició las firmes nalgas, apretándolas con rudeza, arañando un poco, separándolas para sentir los estremecimientos que provocaba en el pálido cuerpo; dejó que sus dedos viajaran por la hendidura, subiendo y bajando lo suficiente como para presionar el perineo con masajes circulares y, luego, volver a subir hasta el rosado agujero, apretando con su dedo medio sin cruzar la barrera para entrar.

Aquellas acciones distraían a Yuri de la labor que le habían encargado, y eso sólo derivaba en otra nalgada. Intentaba limpiar con su camiseta

—Tal vez debería hacer que lamas tu desastre, para asegurar que dejes todo bien limpio.

Yuri jadeó ante la perspectiva, pero no dijo nada. Otabek lo recompensó dejando que su dígito rompiera su entrada. Ni siquiera había entrado hasta el primer nudillo cuando el rubio recordó que necesitarían algo importante… que casualmente había empacado para su viaje.

—En mi... mi mochila hay lubricante...

De nuevo la risa de Otabek lo sobresaltó y descubrió que, a pesar de su posición, aún podía sentirse más avergonzado.

—¿Venías preparado? Querías que te follara tan mal, Yuri ¿tanto así como para traer eso? Realmente actúas como una puta necesitada.

—N.no… yo… lo uso… solo.— intentó negarse, avergonzado pero demasiado excitado, y aunque sabía que solo se estaba exponiendo más, cuando el moreno se retiró y fue hasta donde estaba tirado su equipaje, agregó.— Está en el bolsillo interior... dentro de un calcetín.

Otabek volvió con la botellita y retomó su posición tras Yuri.

Pronto el rubio sintió la familiar consistencia del lubricante escurrir entre sus nalgas.

—Si quieres que te folle, tienes que limpiar la alfombra primero.— dijo mientras esparcía el líquido, frotándolo contra su entrada.

Con rapidez, Yuri fregó el tapiz, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que las manchas blanquecinas desaparecieran. El tejido oscuro hacía que el contraste fuera más grande.

Supo que debía verse patético limpiando el suelo solo para que lo follaran, pero en vez de sentirse mal, solo obtuvo un extraño placer de saberse obediente para Otabek. Solo Otabek.

Se encontró anhelando que el patinador mayor se complaciera con su docilidad y supiera que nadie más que él podría tratarlo de esa manera.

Cuando el kazajo se estiró para verificar su trabajo, se apartó un poco para que viera que ya estaba terminado.

—Se ve limpio, pero para asegurarnos, límpialo con tu lengua.

No había manera de que esa situación pudiese ser sensual, pero Yuri lo intentó . La áspera fibra del tejido no sabía a nada, estaba limpia, pero lamer el piso solo porque el kazajo se lo pidió era… quizás era demasiado.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Había demasiada gratificación en un acto tan… degradante.

Oh, al parecer estaba más enfermo de lo que pensaba. Y, si era justo, el moreno también debía tener algún tornillo zafado… o algo.

—Muy bien, Yura.— Otabek le felicitó acariciando parte de su mejilla y cabello. Prácticamente ronroneó ante los elogios y presionó más su rostro contra la mano que le hacía los suaves mimos.— Lo has hecho muy bien.

Dejó un beso en el pálido hombro sonrojado y volvió a trabajar con el lubricante, esta vez calentándolo en su mano antes de empezar a tocarlo para prepararlo. Yuri suspiró gustoso cuando supo lo que venía.

Otabek volvió a palpar su trasero, amasándolo descuidadamente y con fuerza.

—¿Puedo tener todo esto o no?

—Sí, por favor.

Con bastante más delicadeza de lo que esperaba, el kazajo forzó un dedo su interior; fue despacio, entrando con suavidad, primero un par de centímetros con la punta de su dígito, luego saliendo para volver a entrar un poco más profundo.

Sollozó cuando el movimiento cogió un ritmo más rápido y más sinuoso con la intención de abrirlo. Yuri sabía que si conseguía relajarse iba a sentirse mucho mejor, sin embargo, era un poco complicado hacerlo por ser Otabek quien estaba haciéndole aquello.

Era muy diferente a cuando lo hacía por sí mismo, era más abrumante y placentero, el calor ajeno le proporcionaba una impresión diferente, los dedos de Otabek también eran más gruesos y su piel un poco más callosa, lo que le añadía una estimulación extra a sus paredes internas.

Un segundo dedo bañado en lubricante tocó su borde. El rubio mordió su labio al imaginar que tendría que abrirse un poco más.

Su respiración no había dejado de ser desordenada en todo el acto, pero en cada empuje para hacer espacio a los dígitos, creía que el aire se enganchaba en sus pulmones.

—Puedo ver que estás acostumbrado a esto. ¿Te tocas muy seguido?

—S.sí.— respondió, antes de interrumpirse a sí mismo con un alto y agudo gemido.

—¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas?

Yuri apoyó su cara contra el tapiz del suelo, tratando de cubrir su rostro para que Otabek no pudiera ver su expresión.

—En ti.

Lloriqueó a medio camino del bochorno y la impaciencia, puesto que el kazajo decidió entrar con mayor velocidad en su cuerpo, además de agregar una oscilación que ayudaba a ampliar su entrada.

—Cuéntame que imaginabas.

—A ti, follándome…

Un tercer dedo se abrió paso en su cuerpo, estirándolo más de lo que había logrado hacerlo el mismo (sin contar los juguetes sexuales que había adquirido más tarde). Sus sentidos se carbonizaron cuando el kazajo encontró aquel punto en su interior, aquel que le hacía rodar los ojos en éxtasis cuando alcanzaba el clímax.

Y, al parecer, el contrario lo supo, porque atacó su próstata hasta convertirlo en una cosa que solo podía gemir y babear, con su miembro interesado, erguido y chorreante.

—Serías una buena puta, Yuri. Con un cuerpo tan perfecto y sensible… te deshaces tan fácil solo con mis dedos.

Retomó los movimientos lentos, acariciando las paredes internas del patinador ruso, casi provocando con algunos roces superficiales, rodeando su próstata, solo procurando soltarlo lo suficiente para lo que venía.

—Por favor…

—Ya quiero ver como te verías estirado alrededor de mi polla, escucharte gritar y pedir por ella.

Solo pudo gimotear ante esas palabras, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque con una impresión confusa sobre el hecho de que Otabek retirara los dígitos de su interior. Hubo un par de caricias dulces y un beso en su hombro antes de que el kazajo alineara la punta de su erección en la palpitante entrada.

Yuri no pensó que alguna vez había deseado tanto algo.

—Por favor.— pidió, utilizando toda su flexibilidad para inclinarse un poco más y quedar expuesto.— ¡Beka!.— gritó cuando el bulboso glande irrumpió en su interior. 

A pesar de la cantidad de lubricante, la quemadura de piel contra piel estaba presente y quería más.

Intentó empujarse contra el cuerpo moreno para tomar un poco más de la sólida carne, queriendo que resbalara más hondo en su intimidad. Claro que la mano de Otabek lo mantuvo sujeto en su lugar, sin permitirle moverse y, de regalo, le dejó una nalgada.

—No tan rápido.— el kazajo se alejó de Yuri, y se levantó para ir a sentarse a su cama.

Está demás decir que el pequeño ruso se quedó completamente en shock, creyendo que el juego había terminado allí.

—¿Beka?.— preguntó confundido, volviendo a una posición más digna y buscando la mirada castaña.

—Ven acá, Yura.— le llamó, y el mencionado casi corrió el medio metro que lo separaba del objeto de sus pasiones.

Le instó a subirse a la cama con él y, sujetándolo por la cintura, lo ubicó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar porque estaba recibiendo un vehemente beso.

Correspondió como pudo, aliviado de que pudieran continuar con aquello, agradecido de que Otabek lo afirmara de nueva cuenta por el cabello para atraerlo más a él.

—Móntame.— susurró contra sus labios y Yuri se atragantó con su propia saliva.— Sé que puedes hacerlo, Yura.

El rubio asintió sin dejar de mirar al moreno a los ojos, confirmándole que haría lo que le dijera.

Con las manos temblando bajó más la pretina del pantalón de pijama de Otabek para descubrir su erección; reuniendo coraje la sostuvo entre sus manos, tocándola despacio y deleitándose con los suaves suspiros que soltaba el moreno. Era extraño tocarla… bueno, después de todo era la primera vez que tocaba un pene que no fuera el suyo (o de silicón)... era suave, caliente y podía sentir latiendo en sus dedos la red de venas; movió sus manos tal como a él le gustaba y recibió una respuesta muy positiva.

Bien, ahora tenía que dar el siguiente paso.

Depositó un beso casto sobre los labios del moreno antes de levantarse en sus rodillas y ubicarse sobre el miembro del kazajo.

Sin perder contacto visual y relajándose lo más posible, logró acoger en su interior la punta, bajando sus caderas con lentitud para tomar el glande hinchado. Moviéndose en lentos círculos, apoyando sus manos en los hombros morenos consiguió tener adentro un par de centímetros más.

Una exhalación temblorosa escapó de los labios de Yuri en el momento en que sintió un aguijonazo en sus paredes. Estaba siendo abierto de una manera diferente a la usual; era demasiado intenso, le gustaba, sí, pero estaba seguro de que no había manera de que continuara.  
—Beka… n.no puedo.— se quejó cuando sentía que no podía seguir descendiendo.

—Claro que puedes, gatito.

Yuri gimió quedamente cuando Otabek lo llamó “gatito”, sus entrañas se calentaron e inconscientemente se apretó en torno al miembro dentro suyo.

Quiso soltarse mientras trataba de tomar un poco más del miembro del kazajo en su interior, pero no estaba resultando… por lo menos hasta que decidió sujetar su propio pene y masturbarse.

Un poco de excitación minaría el posible dolor.

Claro que no contó con que sus acciones alentarían a que las grandes manos morenas se aferraron a su cintura empujándolo más abajo.

—B.beka… espera…

Recibió un beso dulce y rápido.

—¿Lo has hecho antes, Yura?.— negó, mordiéndose el labio cuando su cuerpo pudo aceptar un poco más de su compañero.— Contéstame

La voz grave le produjo un escalofrío. Ni siquiera fue un comando duro, como las veces anteriores, pero su cerebro lo transformó en algo más violento.

—Solo… solo con consoladores.

—Eres bastante perverso, gatito. Para la próxima, quiero que me muestres como lo haces.

Esta vez fue Otabek el que se encargó de la erección de Yuri y embistió para adentrarse en el cuerpo del rubio.

Fue un grito en toda su regla. Un grito que probablemente fue escuchado en los alrededores de la yurta, porque la noche era muy silenciosa.

—Me estás apretando tan bien.— le dijo en un jadeo ronco antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuri.— Lo has hecho bien, gatito. Lo tomaste todo… muévete.

Empezó de manera lenta, girando sus caderas para acostumbrarse. Era algo que ya había hecho antes con sus juguetes, así que sabía el principio de lo que debía hacer.

Buscó la cadencia más cómoda, vigilando que Otabek se estuviera sintiendo bien y, a la vez, pudiera encontrar ese ángulo que rozara el punto exacto en su interior.

Se acostumbró pronto a estar tan estirado, por lo que su vaivén se volvió más estable y pudo disfrutarlo en pleno.

Pero siempre necesitó un poco más de esas sensaciones. Otabek dejó de tocarlo y lo atrajo por el cabello de nueva cuenta, para otro de sus besos de película.

—Mírate: el actual campeón de patinaje es una zorra por mi polla.— Yuri gimió afirmativamente y se aseguró de que sus movimientos fueran con mayor velocidad.— y puedo tenerte para mí, un inferior, el eterno cuarto lugar…

—N.no… tú… tú eres genial… tú....— quiso decir, pero una bofetada indolora en la línea de su mandíbula lo calló.

Aquella acción se llevó el último resquicio de su cordura.

—¿Te dije que hablaras?, solo eres una jodida puta rusa… date cuenta que solo para esto sirves.

Lo empujó, obligando a Yuri a caer de espaldas, comenzando con rápidas y sucesivas penetraciones, que casi no le permitían conseguir aire.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en agónicos gritos de placer.

Otabek gruñía cada vez que se enterraba en Yuri, por lo que mordió el hombro contrario, tanto para marcarlo como para silenciarse.

Las uñas del rubio se incrustaron en la espalda morena cuando se vio sobrepasado por las sensaciones. Abrió un poco mejor las piernas para que el cuerpo del kazajo encajara mejor.

Ni siquiera podía empezar a describir lo alucinante que era sentir el peso de Otabek sobre él, sentir el calor y el sudor tan cerca, tan directamente. Su miembro rozándose con el abdomen de su amigo en cada potente estocada.

—¡Más!.— pidió Yuri cuando consiguió una estimulación repetitiva en su próstata.

De alguna manera, el moreno consiguió ir con mayor agilidad.

Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca.

Sentía el conocido calor acumulándose en su bajo vientre.

Iba a explotar.

Yuri se aseguró de apretar lo suficiente como para que Otabek lo sintiera. Debía ser el mejor para él.

Oh, la polla de Otabek lo llenaba tanto, iba tan profundo, tan caliente, tan rápido…

Un poco más.

Otabek jadeaba pesado, sus embestidas más erráticas y aún así conseguía joderlo tan bien.

Sí.

A punto…

—Yura.— su tono ronco y vibrante llamándolo.

Trató de hablarle, pero solo habían balbuceos incoherentes y más gemidos descontrolados.

Casi podía saborear el éxtasis.

Su garganta estaba seca y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, como cada vez que estaba ahí.

Y lo sintió. Sintió a Otabek palpitar en su interior y liberarse, algo húmedo… pegajoso y que se adhería en su interior, haciendo que su miembro resbalara con mayor facilidad.

Fue como una explosión tras sus párpados, sintió su cuerpo contraerse y no lo sostuvo más.

El placer disparándose por cada célula nerviosa, su miembro cediendo en una nueva oleada de líquido pasional.

Otabek dio un par de embestidas más y se retiró.

Yuri cayó en cuenta que el kazajo había terminado antes, que eso que había sentido era el semen de su llegada corriendo en sus entrañas… y aún así había seguido penetrándolo hasta que lo hizo acabar.

Oh, dioses.

El.mejor.puto.orgasmo.de.su.corta.vida.

🔥🔥🔥

No estaba realmente consciente de cuánto tiempo pasaron recostados uno al lado del otro mirando el techo de la yurta, tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

Yuri era un manojo de nervios, cuando la realidad lo golpeó no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse.

Y pues… con todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí ya empezaba a enfríarse y… ahm, bueno, el semen que cubría su piel empezaba a transformarse en costras tirantes.

Al final, fue Otabek quien hizo el primer movimiento, acomodándose el pantalón y tirando una frazada sobre ambos.

—Lo siento… .— empezó Otabek y Yuri casi se tiró de la cama abajo para esconderse.— quizás fue un poco… ¿rudo? Supongo que debimos hablar las cosas. Yo…

—Cállate, por favor.— gruñó el rubio cubriéndose la cara con las manos, pero quitándoselas de inmediato porque tenía… hum, “manchas biológicas” en su rostro y dedos. Era tan asqueroso.— Quiero decir… no lo sientas… yo lo quería.

—Sí, bueno… ¿feliz cumpleaños?

El patinador ruso se echó a reír a carcajadas y sintió que parte de su nerviosismo se diluía. Si era una broma para aliviar la tensión, lo agradecía mucho.

—Gracias.— se burló y rió una vez más hasta que Otabek se contagió.— esto es tan estúpido… no puedo creer que hayamos...

—De verdad me gustas, Yuri. Desde hace mucho… un par de años, tal vez.— le interrumpió. No se miraron, pero imaginó que los ojos marrones tenían esa misma mirada cálida que cuando le pidió que fueran amigos.

¡Oh, revelación! El rubio volvió a reír, esta vez histéricamente. Trató por todos los medios de serenarse, pero era un poco difícil cuando su corazón aún latía desbocado y la ansiedad hacía mella en sus pensamientos.

Los segundos pasaban y sabía que el kazajo estaba esperando una respuesta. Yuri tosió un poco para ahuyentar su risa y dijo:

—También me gustas, Beka.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse por hallar palabras más complicadas o cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera esperó la noche estrellada (si bien habían visto estrellas esa noche, no era lo que había planeado), no hubo plan romántico ni nada.

Lo enmendaría en algún momento.

El silencio de nuevo, pero menos denso que hace un rato. Aún así, le hubiese gustado saber que decir en ese instante, algo bonito, un chiste, un sarcasmo, ¡lo que fuera! pero su mente estaba en blanco.

—Creo que hicimos esto al revés.— suspiró Otabek.

—Demasiado al revés.

La conversación murió demasiado rápido. Estaba todo tan callado que podían oír cómo el viento azotaba a los árboles en la distancia y que se mezclaban con uno que otro sonido de algún animal que permanecía despierto.

En aquel silencio, buscaron sus manos bajo la frazada para entrelazarlas, pero no se atrevieron a mirarse. Yuri agradeció saber que no era el único nervioso con todo eso.

—Así que… ¿te gusta rudo?

—¡OhpordiosBeka!.— le dio un manotazo en el hombro, creyendo que con eso podía esconder su renovada timidez. No creía ser capaz de enfrentar un tema así ahora, de todas formas, no pudo contener su sarcasmo.— Tú no lo hiciste nada de mal.

—Creí que te gustaría que actuara así.

—Mientras solo sea una actuación en el dormitorio…

—Jamás te dañaría, Yura, ni creo esas cosas de ti. Si me decías que querías parar, me hubiese detenido.

—Confío en ti, Beka.

De nuevo la risilla tonta.

—Supongo que los fics me abrieron los ojos.— dijo Otabek como si nada, apretando la mano del rubio entre la suya.

—No te imaginas cuanto.— masculló Yuri, sin la intención real de que lo escuchara.

—Debo agradecerle a Karina-guiónbajo-Plisexy2003

Yuri solo lo miró de reojo, guardando todos los comentarios que tenía al respecto. Estúpida Karina_Plisexy2003, era una genio.

—Como sea. Necesito darme un baño.— se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad y Otabek se movió de inmediato para asistirlo.

—Creo que tendremos que improvisar con paños húmedos, la ducha está en la cabaña de Maxim.— besó su hombro con cuidado y se levantó a buscar ropa darle a Yuri, que estaba profundamente sonrojado.— pero será un honor acompañar y ayudar a mi novio.

Aun así quiso decir una frase ingeniosa, pero murió en sus labios al ver la sonrisa en su kazajo favorito.

🔥🔥🔥

El desayuno fue bastante incómodo, sobre todo porque recibían muchas miradas, tanto curiosas como molestas. Salvo la abuelita que les sirvió la comida, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y movió sus cejas sugestivamente cuando puso un par de salchichas de carne de caballo en el plato de Yuri.

Y fue igual de incómodo cuando le explicaron al guía que no podrían tomar el paseo a caballo ese día porque Yuri tenía un fuerte dolor de espalda y, como deportista de alto rendimiento, tenía que cuidarse de cualquier potencial lesión.

Maxim desvió su mirada cuando les dijo que estaba prohibido tener relaciones sexuales en las yurtas de alojamiento.

Otabek se atragantó con su té y escupiéndolo por toda la mesa, en tanto Yuri creyó que implosionaría de vergüenza, pero nadie le impediría disfrutar de los días que le quedaban de viaje (y todos lo que quedaba de su vida), con su novio kazajo.

**[FIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin lo he subido!
> 
> Me divertí mucho escribiendo a Yuri y sus kinks. Esto originalmente era un OS que se distorsionó horriblemente mientras Yuri caía al agujero de conejo de los kinks culturales y las fantasías retorcidas.
> 
> Me da mucha vergüenza leer esta cosa que escribí, así que no lo revisé, o sea, el fic de Yuri tiene todas las faltas de ortografía que debería xD pero el resto no está revisado. 
> 
> De todos modos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D


	5. Extra: El esclavo ruso del señor Altin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fic de Yuri beteado.

Hola

Soy Karina_Plisexy2003, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom

la verdad no sabía que existiera el fandom de patinaje hasta que me los tope buscando informacion de Yuri Plisetsky (el mejor patinador de Rusia) y siempre lo he shippeado con Otabek y esto es lo único en que podía pensar cada vez que se encuentran en las competencias.

EDIT: siiiiii ya lo se, la primera versión era una mierda agradecimientos a las chicas del blog de escritoras OtaYuri... son las mejores y me apoyaron con todo esto de la edición y me enseñaron un par de cosas, y también me ayudaron con el problema con los admin de "Los peores fanfics del planeta" :3 

edit 2: Inquisidora004 no tenias el derecho de hacerme sentir como la mierda. Espero que te atores con tus palabras.

____________________________________________________

**Fandom:** Mundial Ice Skating

**Pair:** Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky

**Classification:** Slash

**Rating:** 16+

**Content:** AU histórico ,  personajes mayores de edad ,  contenido sexual explícito ,  esclavitud ,  amor a primera vista , primer fanfic

____________________________________________________

**.:El esclavo ruso del señor Altin:.**

_En el tranquilo pueblo perdido en las montañas los días siempre pasaban de la misma manera._

_La vida era tranquila y sin más preocupaciones que el invierno y la nieve sepultando las cosechas. En verano, los días eran más largos y las praderas se volvían de un verde irreal, allí podría llevar a las pocas ovejas de su rebaño y rogar que lana fuera más gruesa, abundante y suave que la del año anterior, para intercambiar a un mejor precio en el mercado del asentamiento vecino._

_Yuri estaba acostumbrado a la vida de pastor junto a su abuelo, era una vida relativamente feliz, quizás sólo podían permitirse el pan caliente una vez a la semana, sin embargo, nunca se durmió con el estómago vacío. Nikolai, el padre de su madre, aún trabajaba remendando las botas de la gente de la aldea a pesar de que su vista se volvía peor con el paso de los meses, pero hacía varios años, se había visto en la obligación de retomar su oficio para cuidar de su nieto cuando su hija y su esposo partieron al más allá._

_Pese a lo sosegado de su estilo de vida, había algo que aún preocupaba al viejo Nikolai._

_Desde la muerte de los padres de su pequeño Yuri, empezó a pensar en lo diferente si su nieto hubiese nacido como una niña, puesto que había heredado la belleza de su madre, fácilmente podría casarse con un hombre de buen pasar que pudiera prodigarle una vida mejor. Oh, Yuri, como doncella, tendría un buen matrimonio, un porvenir en una casa cálida y una familia encantadora._

_El caso, es que Yuri era un chico que ya bordeaba la edad casadera y no parecía tener algún interés en las mujeres de su edad ni en establecerse; no parecía pensar en su futuro ni prepararse para él, y eso ponía nervioso a su abuelo, ¿cómo pretendía vivir el resto de su vida si aún le gustaba corretear con los pies descalzos junto al río?_

_Más de diez y siete otoños tenía Yuri esa mañana que partió a los campos verdes para alimentar a su pequeño de rebaño de ovejas, lejos del resto del pueblo, donde no podían alcanzarlo los rumores sobre lo que debía hacer, lejos de los ojos que lo censuraban y deseaban a partes iguales_

_Silbando largamente para que sus ovejas no huyeran hacia el bosque, fue que no pudo escuchar los pasos del caballo que trotaba desde el otro extremo del campo._

_—Saludos._

_Yuri intentó controlar su sorpresa cuando el extraño se acercó a unos cuantos metros de distancia; era un extranjero, sus ropas y el rico acento de su voz lo delataban como tal, se veía como los hombres de las estepas del oeste, los que hacían su vida sobre los lomos de los caballos._

_Exudaba la confianza de quien se sabe diestro y viril, construido de una forma completamente opuesta a Yuri, parecía ser un señor nómade envuelto en pieles finas y en la compañía de su preciada águila prendida con una cuerda de seguridad a su montura._

_Deslumbrado con la apariencia del extraño, Yuri no creyó que fuera peligroso de alguna manera._

_El hombre, con expresión dura pero con ojos suaves, se acercó a preguntarle si había algún sitio que ofreciera posada donde tener un descanso, puesto que llevaban toda la noche andando._

_Su pueblo era pequeño, y el extranjero necesitaría a lo menos, otro día de viaje para encontrar un hostal, por lo que explicó la situación con voz trémula y, recordando las palabras de su abuelo sobre la hospitalidad, le ofreció su propia casa como lugar de reposo._

_.:o:._

_Como Otabek Altin se presentó el hombre al momento de saludar a Nikolai y agradecer el asilo que le brindaba._

_Contó su historia bebiendo el rico té herbal, explicando que estaba en las tierras de Rus para visitar a su futura esposa, que su padre había cerrado un trato con una familia del lugar, una alianza beneficiosa para su futuro como hijo mayor y heredero de su clan._

_El hombre, Otabek, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con su destino, ya sea por unirse con una mujer de Rus o por tener que asentarse y perder su libertad; Yuri no podría decirlo, ya que la molestia solo se acentuaba en el ceño del estoico rostro moreno, pero de todos modos escuchó con interés cada historia y noticia que el extranjero traía desde más allá de las montañas de Altai; también probó los extraños confites que les compartió, mucho más dulces que las frutas maduras y las mermeladas._

_Ni siquiera su abuelo podía dudar de que Otabek Altin fuese una persona interesante, tenía una personalidad magnética y un aspecto confiable, algo adusto, pero sereno; era una persona a quien no podías dejar de ver una vez que entró en la habitación, su abuelo lo llamaría un líder nato._

_Es por esto, que fue sorprendente su declaración al día siguiente._

_Mientras Otabek preparaba el caballo para seguir con su camino, quiso negociar con Nikolai un precio por su nieto._

_El viejo Nikolai se negó, exclamando que Yuri era el único pariente que le quedaba y que aún el niño no conocía las responsabilidades de un adulto, que había sido criado como un niño, un pastor ignorante de lo que ocurre en otras ciudades, que si bien podía hacer cuentas, sólo sabía leer sencillas palabras en su idioma y que no sabía cómo empuñar un arma._

_A pesar de los ruegos del abuelo, Altin no ablandó su postura y amenazó con desatar el infierno en la pequeña granja si no cumplía su demanda._

_Su abuelo trató de defenderse, Yuri también, pero cuando vio que el otro hombre estaba dispuesto a desenfundar el cuchillo en su cinto se rindió, diciendo que haría su voluntad siempre y cuando no lastimara a su abuelo y su propiedad._

_Otabek se mostró conforme y le ordenó subir a su caballo antes de atarle a Yuri los antebrazos y manos con una gruesa cuerda; arrojó diez monedas de oro a Nikolai y le agradeció por su hospitalidad, como si no estuviese secuestrando a su nieto._

_.:o:._

_A lo largo del desolado camino, Yuri trató de escapar un par de veces, pero le fue imposible. No importaba que se hubiese dejado caer repetidamente del caballo, sacudirse para soltarse de la atadura de sus manos o que hubiese intentado gritar para llamar la atención de algún caminante, Altin sofocaba cada tentativa, ya sea cambiando su posición en la montura o amordanzándolo para que permaneciera en silencio._

_Silenciado con la tela alrededor de su boca y amarrado de sus extremidades, Yuri no era más que un paquete que Altin llevó sobre su regazo._

_De vez en cuando el hombre kazajo le hablaba, le enumeraba cuales eran los planes que tenía para él, como lo haría suyo, su esclavo devoto, que aún cuando contrajera matrimonio con su prometida, Yuri permanecería a su lado, en el papel de sirviente personal delante de todos, pero que, a puertas cerradas, su rol sería el de una esposa: dispuesto a recibirlo entre sus muslos y calentar su lecho._

_La próxima parada fue abrupta. Altin se detuvo en una pequeña aldea en medio del camino, apenas una decena de casas se levantaban en torno a un pozo._

_Altin pidió refugio en la casa más grande, el hombre que lo recibió ni siquiera pareció impresionado ante el chico atado que seguía en el caballo, preguntando si gustaba dejar sus pertenencias en el establo. El kazajo se rió, diciendo que prefería tener a su esclavo cerca, que era reciente y no confiaba en que se no intentara escapar._

_No es que Yuri tuviese alguna posibilidad real de huir, estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar descalzo y hambriento no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, y existía el peligro de encontrarse con alguna caravana de comerciantes que lo capturara para venderlo a un destino aún más cruel._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de su precaria situación, Yuri aún sentía una clase de atracción por Otabek Altin, había algo magnético en su ser, algo que lo haría caer de rodillas en sumisión si el hombre se lo pidiera. No podía ponerle nombre al sentimiento de anticipación y vértigo que le invadía cada vez que los ojos oscuros se posaban en él mientras desataba las cuerdas que retenían sus extremidades._

_Su primer trabajo fue ayudar en el baño de su nuevo amo, en la gran tina de hierro pudo conocer por primera vez el lienzo completo de la piel morena del hombre kazajo, deleitándose con la dureza de los músculos ajenos cuando necesitó frotarlo con el duro jabón vegetal. Nunca antes había dado un baño a alguien más, ni tocado a alguna persona tan íntimamente, por lo que Yuri trató de hacerlo con todo el cuidado posible, rastrillando sus manos suavemente en los planos de la espalda y las muescas de la columna vertebral, enjuagando el cuerpo contrario casi con adoración._

_Cuando Altin se puso de pie bruscamente, Yuri creyó que había cometido alguna clase de error, pero el brillo de hambre en los ojos castaños cuando le ordenó que se desnudara, le sugirió lo opuesto._

_No alcanzó a soltar los lazos de su cinturón cuando sintió las grandes manos de Otabek tratando de deshacerse del corto kaftan blanco. Altin buscó su cintura delgada su pulgar haciendo promesas cerca de su ombligo, para luego alzar la ropa y descartarla por completo; deshizo los lazos que sostenían el pantalón en las caderas de Yuri y, junto con sus interiores, los bajó hasta dejarlo sin nada con lo que cubrirse._

_Otabek dejó escapar una risa suave, contenida degustando con la mirada su nueva adquisición._

_—No me equivoqué al traerte conmigo. Eres demasiado bello como para ser un simple pastor._

_El pudor había congelado a Yuri en su lugar, no había esperado algún tipo de cumplido ni mucho menos la reacción que tendría frente a eso. Una pesadez caliente se extendió por su estómago, un espiral de necesidad que no había conocido antes._

_Jadeó sorprendido cuando las endurecidas manos del kazajo se posaron su hombro y se deslizaron por sus brazos, volviendo a su pecho recorriendo hasta sus caderas, sus muslos y, nuevamente su hombro._

_El pulgar de Otabek viajó hasta sus labios, presionándolos con una suavidad inesperada que le produjo escalofríos._

_No debería sentirse así, no cuando se suponía que el miedo debería estar presente, cuando se suponía que debía temer por su integridad y que debería oponerse a ser tratado como una esclava._

_Los sirvientes varones eran los encargados de cuidar los establos, trabajar en los campos o en las construcciones, no como reemplazo de una mujer._

_Pero Altin había dicho que pretendía convertirlo en su sirviente de lecho._

_Yuri, con la respiración agitada y los pensamientos nublados, esperó en su lugar la boca de su señor que se adelantó a tomar la suya._

_El único beso que alguna vez recibió fue el de una chica de la aldea que decía estar enamorada de él, y también fue el instante en que supo que la suavidad de una mujer no era lo que deseaba. Ahora, el salvaje saqueo en sus labios se sintió como siempre creyó que debía ser un beso._

_Duro, áspero y con hambre._

_Sentía la conciencia a la deriva, sus pensamientos se confundían en un remolino de calor e impresiones lascivas, dejando al descubierto sus propios deseos prohibidos. Una parte de su corazón sabía que no era normal sentir la abrumadora necesidad de yacer con otro hombre._

_Las severas caricias bajaron hasta más allá de su espalda, demorándose en la curva de sus nalgas y buscando el sitio que lo conduciría al lúbrico pecado._

_—¿Esta es la forma en que deseas ser tomado?_

_Yuri bajó su cabeza. Las palabras de su señor sonaron duras, y su cuerpo lo traicionaba, estremeciéndose, respondiendo y demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Lo quería._

_Quizás sería la única forma de conseguir aquello que su mente le sugería cuando estaba perdido buscando su propio placer._

_Además, tenía claro que Altin podría tener ya sea que se opusiera o no, pero que preguntara le infundió la esperanza de que el hombre lo anhelaba de la misma manera._

_—Sí, señor.— dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba a Otabek. — si a usted le place._

_—¿Lo ha hecho antes?.— preguntó Altin._

_—No, señor— respondió con voz trémula.— soy virgen._

_Yuri tenía toda la atención de Otabek ahora, quien lo acercó con fuerza, pegándose a su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir cada parte de él contra su propia piel._

_—Usa tu boca._

_No sabía a qué se refería su señor, así que Yuri decidió dejar pequeños besos por el pecho de Altin._

_Con ambos desnudos, se pudo fijar en los anchos hombros, el estómago plano y de abdominales duros como la roca que cualquier hombre envidiaría, el ligero camino de vellos que conducía hacía su hombría._

_Una de las manos morenas sostuvo la pálida de Yuri y la guió hacia la dureza entre sus piernas._

_—¿Lo quieres?_

_Si lo que quería. Asintió, inseguro porque eso no era lo que su señor quería escuchar_

_—Di que lo quieres._

_—Quiero complacerlo.— dijo Yuri, atreviéndose a tocarlo, sintiendo entre sus dedos por primera vez la excitación de alguien más, la piel caliente sobre la carne firme._

_—¿Estás consciente de que te tomaré?_

_Asintió, desvalido ante la oportunidad del contacto tan íntimo con su señor._

_Otabek acarició su cuerpo, dejando estelas ruborizadas por donde pasaba, tocando sus caderas, muslos, dirigiéndose hacia los montículos de su espalda baja, acariciándolo como si se tratara de una fruta codiciada._

_No se esperó que Altin apartara su mano y comenzara a frotarse contra él. Estaba duro, como un hierro cubierto de terciopelo y empezaba a humedecerse en la punta, a cada embestida simulada contra su cuerpo._

_Correspondió la excitación de su señor, su ser respondiendo a los avances, temblando en una dulce agonía que latía a fuego lento en su sangre. Yuri gimió, cuando su propia excitación resbaló contra la piel más oscura._

_Pronto, los dedos de Otabek estaban contra sus labios, buscando hundirse entre ellos. Lo permitió de buena gana, lamiendo los dígitos, reconociendo el sabor de la sal de su piel, disfrutando de esa extraña forma de dominación._

_—Estás hecho para esto, ¿no es así?.— dijo Altin, respirando contra su cuello._

_Yuri creyó que estaba descendiendo hacia la locura, porque realmente su mente podía aceptar que esta podría ser su destino y que estaba bien con ello._

_Los dedos humedecidos bajaron a trabajar en la única entrada en sus zonas privadas._

_Había escuchado de hombres que se encontraban para cometer este tipo de pecados, y Yuri lo había soñado, el amante sin rostro de sus fantasías nocturnas le hacía o le permitía hacerle esa clase de cosas._

_—¿Estás bien con eso?.— preguntó Altin, mientras sus dedos rompieron con fuerza el borde de su lugar._

_—Sí.— suspiró Yuri. Retorciéndose ante la sensación de su entrada siendo profanada por los gruesos dedos._

_Intentó relajarse, pero la fricción se volvió aún más ardorosa cuando fueron dos dígitos en su interior. Había algo que sus entrañas pedían en cada roce contra su tierno interior, no podría explicarlo, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de su necesidad, anhelando encontrar eso que deseaba sin saberlo._

_Yuri sintió placer._

_Había algo dentro de su cuerpo que encendió las llamas de su pasión._

_—Es ahí— dijo Otabek mientras abusaba del recién descubierto punto satisfactorio.— Estás muy apretado, va a ser un deleite tenerte._

_—Por favor.— Yuri murmuró, algo avergonzado por estar rogando en una situación como esta, nunca había deseado a nadie, no sabía cómo se suponía que debía responder ante las atenciones._

_Altin retiró sus dedos y lo sostuvo por la cadera para darle la vuelta, las manos firmes separaron las piernas pálidas, obligándolo a dejar su cuerpo ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante. Yuri tembló en el momento en el que la dureza de Otabek rozó su entrada._

_A paso firme, su señor fue abriéndolo con su intimidad, buscando plantarse en su interior. El calor del cuerpo moreno estuvo al ras de la piel de los muslos de Yuri cuando estuvieron unidos completamente._

_Dolía de una manera deliciosa, la falta de humedad hacía que sintiera un calor agonizante en sus entrañas, la longitud parecía aún más gruesa que cuando la sostuvo entre sus manos y no podía dejar de querer que su señor arremetiera con más fuerza contra él._

_—Tan estrecho.— dijo Altin con voz rasposa, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas de Yuri._

_Lograron establecer una cadencia suave luego de que ambos se acostumbraron. Cada vez que Otabek se retiraba de su cuerpo se arrastraba contra los puntos que lo hacían sentir débil._

_Solo dulces gemidos escapaban de la boca de Yuri para este entonces, a pesar de que el dolor seguía en el fondo de su mente; sin embargo, su cuerpo se entregaba a cada sensación que iluminaba aquello que nunca había conocido antes._

_Su ritmo se hizo más rápido y desesperado, castigador, ambos persiguiendo la culminación de su placer._

_Yuri se sentía fuera de control; con cada salvaje empuje de Otabek profanando su inocencia, quería alcanzar el clímax, sus pensamientos vagaban en cómo después de eso no volvería a ser el mismo, su vida ya no sería igual._

_Si Altin lo quería de esa manera, Yuri se entregaría._

_Fue como un relámpago recorriendo sus terminaciones nerviosas, creciendo a medida que el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba y eso fue todo para él. Su semilla cayó inútilmente al suelo, los espasmos doblaron sus rodillas y solo estaba sujeto por las fuertes manos de su señor, que continuaba moviéndose contra su interior, buscando liberarse._

_Otabek mordió su hombro para ahogar un grito y sintió la caliente humedad fluyendo dentro de sí. Había llegado, estaba íntimamente marcado por él._

_Sus respiraciones agitadas fue lo único que podían oír durante algún tiempo, hasta que Altin rompió el silencio susurrando en su oído._

_—Eres mío, Yuri. Mi esclavo, ahora y para siempre._

_______________________________________________________

Karina al habla

lo diré de nuevo: gracias chicas por su apoyo y ahora solo quiero seguir escribiendo de este bonito ship ^-^

Pronto subire otra historia

EDIT3: que se jodan los de "los peores fics del planeta" volvere a escribir lo que quiera. si quieren guerra, la tendran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merezco morir
> 
> gosh, me costó demasiado editar esto, es que el Yuri escribió el fic con las patas xD además quería ponerle todo el tema de Karina_Plisexy2003.   
> Lamento la demora asquerosa y espero que esto les guste, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y dejar su amor en estas cosas. Son lo mejor, de verdad, por todo su apoyo en estas cosas.
> 
> un abrazo gigante, y cuídense, bebés.


End file.
